Lost Family Woes
by charmingbrenda
Summary: this is another story that is not written by me, and another MUST read story. A crossover between CHARMED and BEVERLY HILLS 90210. all four halliwells and walsh twins are in it!
1. Chapter 1

this is as you know, a cross over between CHARMED and BEVERLY HILLS 90210, but it'll be more focused on the CHARMED life.., like marissa's story, this is a MUST read story too. i decided to post it here in BH category coz i have "the power of four" in Charmed category..just to be fair..lol

disclaimer: claire doesnt own anything except the story lines...

**CHAPTER1 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

30 YEARS EARLIER.

"Push Patty, you're almost there."Victor encouraged his wife as she was about to push their first daughter into the world.

Two minutes later they heard her first cry and Patty relaxed back on the hospital bed, smiling weakly at her husband being handed his first-born.

"What shall we call her Patty?" he said as he walked over to his wife and showed her new baby to her.

"Prudence, after my favorite aunt."

"You sure?" Victor said looking at her unsure. But smiling as she gave him 'the look' the one that meant business.

"Yes I'm sure, i...owwwwww"

Victor looked on as Patty's face screwed up in pain again and she clutched at her stomach.

"What's happening?" he asked the doctor concern for his wife showing all over his face.

The doctor looked down and gasped, as another baby slithered out of Patty. Victor looked at the newest baby, then at his wife.

"You've had another baby Patty, a boy, did you...?"

"Know?... of course not, I'm as shocked as you argh..."

Victor looked on again as a third baby slithered out of his wife's body. His face was ashen at the shock. He looked between her legs and looked up at her. Another girl.

"You think there's any more in there?"

"Victor!!"

"Sorry."

The doctor's were buzzing around, the two extra babies were obviously unexpected to them as they were to their parents.

"Victor..." Panted Patty " What are we going to do?"

_other side of the country_

"It's ok Doctor, I understand. No...I'll tell him myself, thank you...Goodbye."

Cyndi Walsh replaced the receiver and sat down heavily on the chair near the phone table. How was she going to tell her husband Jim that the results were in. How would he react to the bad news. She didn't have to wait long as her husband entered through the front door and upon seeing her face rushed over to his wife.

"Cynd' what is it? Are the results in?"

Cyndi just nodded and looked down at her hands, a lone tear falling down her face. Jim pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry Jim."

"Hey, shhhh it's ok honey, we can always adopt you know."

"Jim?" Cyndi said looking up at him.

"I wanted to give you a child, now i can't even do that. You should just leave me for someone else who can."

"Cyndi, Look at me...no look at me...Cyndi"

Jim gently shook his wife's shoulders until she looked up at him.

"We will get through this, do you hear me, and we'll have no more talk of me leaving you for anybody else. I love and want you, you hear me. And if we can't have children fine. We will still have each other, ok...OK"

"But everyone we know is a parent or is about to become one, even my roommate from college Patty is expecting any day. I just feel a..." She stopped as the phone rang. Picking it up she looked away from Jim.

"Oh hi Patty, you did, congratulations. Yea, uh huh.. Wait what? You want us to what...Patty are you serious. Why us...We can't possibly."

By this time Jim had put his arm around Cyndi's shoulders at the sound of panic in her voice, Two minutes later she replaced the receiver and smiled.

"We might get our dream after all."

30 YEAR LATER

"Phoebe what's taking you so long, come on i have to get to Buckland's." Prue Halliwell called up the stairs at her younger sister to hurry. Phoebe came rushing downstairs tying a strap on her top.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready, here, can you..." She said to Prue indicating the rogue tie on her top that she couldn't get too. Prue tied it and picked up her car keys.

"Ok you got your school books. Yes?"

"Yes"

"Ok then I'll drop you off but only if you hurry. Come on Pheeb's, I've got a heap of paperwork to do. Hurry."

"Geez mom I'm coming."

Phoebe brushed past Prue and headed out the door as Prue fumed slightly at her comment.

"You coming or what?" Phoebe called from outside and Prue grabbed her bag and left the house.

After dropping Phoebe off and arranging to pick her up in a few hours Prue drove to p3 to see Piper.

Two hours later, Prue left Buckland's laden down with an extremely large pile of paperwork to do at the manor. After dumping the aforementioned paper's in the back of her Cherokee jeep she climbed in and started the engine. A quarter of the way home she decided to go do a little shopping, she needed a new dress to wear to an upcoming corporate bash and she decided Beverly Hills was the place to go. Taking a left onto a quaint little street heading into the centre of town she glanced at the homes littered around. Smiling she thought how, if her life was different, she would one day love to live around here. She looked all around, these houses were beautifully kept. The lawns a dazzling luscious green and mowed to perfection. The cars in the driveways all the most up to date models. Turning left out of the street she spotted a woman walking towards were she had just left and she did a double take. That woman looked the spitting image of her. She was so engrossed that she didn't see the pole jump in front of her and before she could swerve, she hit it. Her body was immediately cushioned by the airbag but her neck didn't escape injury. Sitting back she rubbed her neck and rested her head back on the headrest, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain throbbed through her temple. Whimpering she pulled her cell out of her bag and typed in P3's number. All the time thinking of that woman she saw walking away from her car. Piper answered almost immediately.

"Piper, its Prue, er... can you come pick me up i just had a little car crash and my neck is hurting real bad."

"Oh my god Prue, are you ok. Wait of course your not, Where are you? What happened? Why did it hap..."

"Piper, Piper please I'm on..." Prue stepped out of the car and looked for a sign as to were she was, finding it she continued." Hillcrest avenue, Beverly Hills. Please hurry Piper, I think I may need a hospital."

"Ok, ok, just stay there i'm on my way." Piper replied before hanging up, as did Prue.

30 minutes later Prue was leaving the hospital with painkillers and she climbed into Piper's car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened? Why did you crash?"

"It was strange Piper, i was driving and i looked out my left window and saw a woman who looked just like me. I guess it just stumped me for a sec."

"She looked just like you are you sure?"

"Positive Piper. We could have been twins."

"But Prue your not a twin. And one of you is more than enough thank you very much"

"Hey, you..." Prue said feigning hurt but smiling all the same.

"Hey I remember that little spell you cast to make you stronger, and look what happened there. You and your you's hogged the bathroom for two days."

"Yea well...the less said on that the better...Piper don't tell Pheebs about this will you, she's got enough to worry about."

"How do you intend to keep it from her Prue. She's going to sense your hurt, even if you are good enough to hide it."

"Ok. I guess your right. But can we just say a dog ran out in front of me. She'll only think i've gone psycho if we tell her what really happened"

"Okey dokey."

Prue smiled at her as they turned into the drive of the manor.

"Oh shoot, Piper i was supposed to pick Phoebe up in.." Prue looked at her watch "...Ten minutes ago. Could you...?"

Piper sighed and turned on the ignition again.

"Out...scoot... i'll be back soon. Don't you do anything strenuous"

"Yes mum." Prue said grinning as Piper pulled out of the drive again. Smiling Prue entered the house and went straight to the kitchen and switched on the kettle.

She sat down and thought back to that woman she saw. Her hair was just like her own. As was her face. Was it possible she had a twin out there that she never knew about. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she reasoned that her mom would never give a child up, and so the woman was probably just someone who looked like her and nothing more.Standing up as the kettle boiled she pulled three cups out of the cupboard and put three t-bags into each. She finished making them just as Phoebe walked in and covered her in a huge hug, followed by Piper who just stood smiling.

"I was so worried when you was late. Your never late. And then Piper tells me you crashed your beautiful jeep. How are you feeling?"

"Well if you get your hair out of my mouth i can tell you." Prue said while chewing on Phoebe's hair.

"Oh sorry" Phoebe said as she took hold of Prue's hand and led her to the table and sat her down.

"Well a...a dog ran out in front of me...and i ...i swerved to avoid it." Prue replied looking away.

Phoebe looked at Prue, she could tell she was lying to her. She didn't think that was what happened at all. Deciding to confront her with this truth she took hold of Prue's hand and looked into her eye's.

"A dog? Come on Prue. That's not what happened and you know it. I can tell when your lying. Now what really happened?"

"Ok. But your gonna think i've gone mental.I saw a woman who looked just like me walking on the street and i lost control, Phoebe she was spitting image of me."

"A woman?"

"Yea"

"Who looked like you?"

"Yea, oh see Piper she thinks i'm nuts."

"I don't think your nuts, Prue. But it's interesting though."

"Interesting?Why"

"I dunno, it just is. So you say she looked just like you?"

"Yea. Wait Pheebs what are you thinking?"

"Well that i might just go stake out this street and see for myself." Phoebe said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"No, oh Pheebs" Prue called after her but Phoebe was gone.

Prue stood up and walked into the foyer just as Phoebe was pulling on her coat.

"Wait your not going now are you?"

"Yea, and your coming with me." Phoebe said grabbing hold of Prue's arm and the car keys and dragging her with her.

"Piper" Prue said for help but she just laughed as Phoebe pulled Prue out the door.

As they pulled out of the drive Phoebe asked Prue were she saw the woman and Prue directed her to the street. Once there Prue looked at the spot were she crashed the car, which had since been towed to the body shop and they parked up at the kerb.

"Ok so were did you see this mystery woman then?" Phoebe asked.

"Over there, she was just walking back towards that street there." Prue said pointing.

"Ok, well...lets just wait here and see if she shows again."

"What, your going to sit in the car and wait for her to walk down the ro...omg there she is Phoebe look"

Phoebe looked at the woman Prue was talking about, she had cut off jeans on and a cute little black vest top, her hair was up in a long ponytail and she as smiling at two children in a buggy she was pushing. Phoebe looked at Prue, then back at the woman then back at Prue, as her sister did the same thing.

"Oh my good god Prue, you wasn't wrong, you two could be twins."

They watched as the woman knelt down and wiped what looked like melted ice cream of one of the children. She stood up and looked behind her and Phoebe and Prue watched as a young man who looked the same age ran up behind her and hugged her before grabbing hold of the pram with her and they walked off.

"She's a mom too, and to twins, wow Prue this is surreal"

"Can we get out of here please Phoebe? I don't feel too well"

Phoebe looked at Prue's face and saw how ashen she was. She placed her hand on her arm.

"Ok. Are you going to be ok?"

"Sure, can we just go ...please?"

Phoebe replied by starting the car and pulling of from the curve. They drove past the couple and Prue chanced a glance at the women, who looked up as they drove past.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Prue was lying in her bed, tossing and turning. She had tried sleeping but her mind was too awake. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She had to think of some way to talk to her. Some way to hear her voice, just to hear if she sounded like her at all. An idea hit her and she jumped out of bed. Pulling on her robe and slippers she made her way up to the attic, and to the book. Flipping through it she found what she was looking for and she set up and lit the candles she needed. Standing in front of the book again she began.

"Here these words.

Hear my cry spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide."

Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Prue looks up, as her mother appeared.

"Prue?"

"Mom, i need to ask you something? It's kinda hard for me..."

Patty stepped forward and became solid, she took hold of Prue's hand and led her over to the couch in the corner of the room.

"What is it sweety?"

"Do i have a twin sister mom?"

Patty sucked in her breath at the question, and looked away from her daughter. She feared this day ever since she gave her two babies away. Prue took this reaction as a yes and spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?" Prue said with tears in her eye's.

"I couldn't Prue. Yes you do have a twin siter, and a twin brother."

"Wait...what i have a brother too?"

"Yes." Patty said finally looking at Prue. She could see the hurt in her eye's and it broke her heart to see.

"When i had you, i didn't know about your brother and sister even being inside me. They were unexpected Prue.You were born first, then your brother, then finally your sister.I kept you and gave them to a college friend of mine who couldn't have children. I didn't know what else to do. I was young, scared."

"That's not a good enough reason mom. Grams could have helped you and dad."

"Your Grams didn't know. Dad was just as shocked and scared as i was. I called Cyndi from the hospital and they came down and collected them. I didn't know what else to do Prue...why are you asking me this anyway.?"

"I saw her, yesterday, i was driving through Beverly Hills and i saw her walking along the street. Me and Phoebe went back later and saw her again, pushing twins in a buggy."

"Really?"

"Yea, but mom, how do you expect me to deal with this.Is there anything else your not telling us?"

Patty looked away, then back at Prue, she paused for a minute .

"No, nothing." she lied.

"What am i going to do now mom, i have to meet her, and my brother, but how? How do i approach her?"

"I don't know sweety.But you'll figure it out, your strong. You'll think of something."

Patty stood and before she walked back into the circle she hugged Prue.

" I have to go now. You know where i am if you need me again. Oh and Prue. I'm sorry."

Stepping back into the circle, white light's engulfed her and she waved before dissapearing.

Prue slumped down onto the couch again and curled her legs under her. There she fell asleep finally knowing the truth about her sister and brother.

"Prue...Pruuuueeeeee where are yo...?" Piper called as she entered the attic looking for her sister.

Seeing her curled up on the sofa she immediately worried. Rushing over to her she shook her gently.

"Prue, Prue wake up...Prue."

Prue slowly opened her eye's and looked at her sister.Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eye's and stood up stretching.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 7. Prue why were you sleeping in here?"

"No reason, just fell asleep thinking is all."

Piper looked around and noticed the candles in a circle.She looked back at Prue.

"You summoned mom didn't you. Why?"

Prue began picking the candles up avoiding Piper's question. She still didn't know how to tell her about her news.

"I wanted to talk to her ok, is that a crime now?" She snapped defensively

Piper sucked in her breath, she knew that tone with Prue, it meant she was hiding something. Taking hold of Prue's shoulders Piper gently stopped her and looked into her eye's.

"Why? What's going on Prue? What did she say to you?"

Prue relented, and hung her shoulders, her head down. Piper began to worry, she rarely saw Prue this broken up and it scared her. Leading her over to the sofa again, Piper sat her down and took hold of her hands.

"What did she say Prue?" She repeated.

"I think we better get Phoebe before i tell you."

"Get Phoebe before you tell us what?" Phoebe said walking into the attic.

She saw how Prue looked and immediately rushed to her side, She put her arm around her shoulder in comfort and Prue began.

"Well, i summoned mom last night, i had to find out if she knew anything about that woman who looked so much like me..." she stopped.

"And...what did she say?" Phoebe asked.

"That woman is my twin sister."

"What!?" Piper and Phoebe shouted together.

"Yep and it gets better... we have a twin brother too. I'm one of triplets."

"Tri...oh god, oh god...MOM...MOM GET YOUR SPIRITUAL BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Piper screamed to the ceiling stamping her foot on the floor in a seething rage.

White lights swirled and Patty appeared looking worried.

"Now girls...calm down"

"Calm down...calm down...how are we supposed to calm down...did you not think this was worth telling us?"

"I couldn..."

"Don't you dare say you couldn't. Mom how do you think this has affected Prue. Look at her." Piper said waving her arm at Prue.

"Piper..." Prue began.

"You keep this from us for 30 years. You let Prue find out this way. Mom how could you." Piper said her face red in anger.

Turning her back on Patty. Piper took Prue by the shoulders and walked her out of the attic, leaving Phoebe alone with her mother.

"I have one question mom. Why?"

"I have already explained it to Prue Phoe..."

"Yes but i want you to explain it to me mom. Why would you give up two of your children, knowing what we would become?"

"I didn't have any choice, i was 19 years old Phoebe, i was scared."

"Imagine how scared your daughter is right now mom."

Phoebe walked away from her mother and went to find her sisters. Patty watched her leave and sighed. She had regretted not telling them. She was going too, then she had died and that choice was taken from her. Sighing again she vanished in a swirl of white lights.

Brenda Walsh exited her bedroom and walked through the adjoining bathroom, turning on the faucet in the bath. Brandon had promised to get up with the boys so she decided to have a long bath and try and shake the depressing feeling she'd been having for the last few days since seeing that woman. She hadn't been able to get her out of her mind. And whats more, she was worried about the car that had followed her home yesterday. She had pretended it was nothing but she had come back from work and noticed a car following her. It had drove off as she had walked into her driveway so she had thought nothing of it at the time. But after thinking about it, it seemed a touch suspicious.

After having her bath she dressed in a knee-length summer dress and sandals, After brushing her long hair and leaving it to dry natural she went downstairs to find Brandon pulling faces at her boys, who were sat in thier highchairs.

"Hi, buddies." she said giving each one a kiss.

"Morning Bran', they been good for you?"

"Morning Bren', and yea they've been fine...how are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh you know...still confused... still missing Dylan... but i'll be fine, i got these two to remind me of him."

Brandon walked around the counter and pulled her into a hug. Brenda put her head on his chest, it felt good to her, to be held again.Even though Brandon was the exact same age as her, her was taller than her.

"Mama.."

Her son's voice interupted her and she pulled away from Brandon. Walking over to Nate, the son who'd called her she unclasped his safety belt and pulled him out of his chair, placing him down on the floor, then pulled Scott out the same way.Almost exactly at the same time, both boys put their bottom's in the air and stood themselves up. wobbling slightly before walking to their play area and plonking themselves down at the same time. Brandon and Brenda laughed at their antics, then Brenda began cleaning the surfaces.

"So...what are you gonna do about this woman?"

Brenda paused, she had thought about that woman alot since the day she first saw her and she still wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know. What can i do, i have no way of finding her, i don't even have a name to go on."

"And you didn't see a reg number on the car?"

"I've already told you i didn't..."

Brenda stopped as the doorbell chimed.

"Could you get that Brandon, please."

Brandon answered by heading out of the door of the kitchen and heading to the front door. Upon opening it he saw a cute woman stood with a clipboard in her hands.Immediately attracted to her, he leant on the door frame.

"Well, hello, how may i help you?"

"I...er.. i'm doing a survey...um...on um...double glazing. Do you have ...um...double glazing sir?"

"No...but i could definately be interested if it's you that would fit it for me." Brandon replied.

The woman giggled nervously.

"Brandon who's at the door?" Brenda called from the kitchen as she walked into the lobby with Nate on her hip.

"Oh it's a double glazing rep Brenda."

"Brandon, we have it already, you know that, I'm sorry miss, my brother's a flirt, we're not interested.Are you ok...miss? Hello" Brenda said waving her hand in front of the womans face.

"Ye...yea sure...i...um...i'll go now..."

"Ok bye...are you sure you're ok?" Brenda tried again as the woman was still stood there her mouth agape staring at Brenda.

"Mama" Nate whispered.

"Ok, Nate mama knows. Come on Brandon say good bye. i have to get to work." Brenda said walking away from the door.The woman never took her eye's off her.

"Sorry, seeya around." Brandon said as he closed the door on the woman.

The woman walked back to her car, climbed in and picked the phone up.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER3 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

"Prue, she is you. I mean she looks more like you up close than when we saw her before. Theres no doubt about it."

"Did you find out anything else Phoebe, like a name perhaps?..Phoebe?"

"What...oh right Brenda, her name's Brenda and our brothers called Brandon."

"Urgh how corny is that, Brandon and Brenda. What's Brandon like?"

"Cute." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe? Don't forget he's your brother too."

"Oh right yea, euwww."

Prue laughed, her sister would flirt with anything.

"Wait Prue she's leaving the house, she's coming over here what do i do?"

"Just stay calm Phoebe, stay on the phone so i can hear her voice."

"Ok...hi...Brenda wasn't it?"

"Yes...were you following me yesterday. I recognize this car?"

"I was getting to know the area for... for my firm you know, my double glazing firm."

"Oh, sorry didn't mean to disturb your call...bye."

She said nodding to the phone in Phoebe's hand before walking off.

"Prue, I'm going to follow her to work..."

"No don't she will get too suspicious, just come home."

"No Prue. I want to do this. I'll come straight home as soon as I've seen where she works."

"Phoebe..."

"Bye Prue."

"Pho..."

Phoebe hung up the phone and started the engine on the car. Catching sight of Brenda she saw her climb aboard a bus and she followed behind it. Five stops later Brenda climbed off the bus and walked into a corporate building. Phoebe parked her car and walked up to the front of the building.She saw a sign that said. Walsh photography. 'photography' Phoebe thought. Same thing Prue loves. Entering the building she walked up to the secretary and cleared her throat.

"Hmmm i have an interview with the boss of this company. Please point me to her office."

"Sure Ms Walsh just arrived, her office is up on the second floor, third office from the right. Have a nice day."

"Thank you."

Nervously Phoebe walked to the elevator and punched in the up button, a minute later the doors opened and she punched in the number 2 on the panel. The elevator began moving up and Phoebe got nervous. What if Brenda saw her? What would Phoebe say to her? She decided she would just observe her for a moment before leaving and reporting what she saw to Prue. The doors opened with a ping and Phoebe stepped out.It was a nice corridor painted warm colours of terracotta and buscuit, and the offices were walls of glass. She followed the walls until she reached the third office on the right and she immediately saw Brenda, she was sat at a desk, talking on the phone while twirling her hair. Phoebe swallowed, that was exactly what Prue did when at Bucklands.

"May i help you miss?" Came a voice from behind her.

Phoebe swung around and came face to face with Leo. Pushing him into a quiet spot, she hit him in the stomach.

"What are you doing, you could have blown my coverLeo."

"What cover Phoebe, you were out in the open. Brenda could have seen you anytime."

"How do you know about Brenda?"

"Prue called me and asked me to try and stop you before you freaked her out." Leo said pointing at Brenda through the glass wall.

"Well you need to get out of here Leo. I was only watching her."

"Yea and it's lucky you got your back to her, because she's looking at us right now."

Phoebe went to turn around and look but Leo grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Are you mad, don't turn around quick she's coming. Come on Phoebe."

Leo dragged her towards the stairwell and orbed her out of there just as the door to the second floor opened and Brenda looked around.

Later that day Brenda returned home to find Brandon dozing on the sofa. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his face, which woke him immediately.

"Bren' whadcha do that for?"

"You were snoring, where are the boys?"

"Asleep. We've had fun today Bren'. I took them to the park.Then to the pit. Nat spoiled them rotten as usual. He's quite taken with them boys you know."

"Why do you think i named one after him. And he is godfather to them."

"He asked were you were. He misses you Bren'"

"As i do him, but i have to work hard for the boys, i'm not a teen' anymore Bran' i have responsibilities"

"You ok, you look stressed?"

"Yea rough day at work. You know some people are too rough in this town i saw a man drag a woman into the stairwell this morning, but when i got there to help her they were'nt there.As a matter of fact. She kinda looked like that woman from this morning."

"Doubt it. Anyway, i saved you some dinner. Courtesy of Anna's recipe"

"Oh yumm." Brenda said as she walked into the kitchen to warm up her dinner.

Half an hour later she said goodnight to Brandon and headed upstairs. After checking on her boys and giving them both a kiss she walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower head. After her shower she dressed in a thin nightie and climbed into bed. She looked at the empty space beside her and gulped back tears. It had been over a year and a half but she still missed her husband. They had only been married a couple of years when he had his accident.She had just found out she was pregnant when he had crashed his car into a tree after swerving to avoid a dear on a country road one night. He had been killed instantly. Brenda had gone through the pregnancy and birth with just her brother to hold her hand. He had been with her in the operating theatre as she had a cesarean to deliver her boys. She wiped her eye's of the stray tear that had fallen and lay her head on dylans pillow, falling into a fitfull sleep.

Prue was pacing in her room. She couldn't get Brenda and Brandon off her mind. She had to meet them, but how, when, and what would she say? She looked at her clock at the side of her bed. 3:15 am. Prue groaned, she had a meeting tomorow at Bucklands first thing and she was going to be so tired.

Reaching for her robe, she pulled it on and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Pulling a cup out of the cupboard, she switched on the kettle and sat down to wait for it to be boiled.

"What are you doing up Prue" Came Leo's voice from the doorway.

He had watched her from the doorway, worried about the way she was behaving. She just wasn't herself lately.

"Oh Leo you startled me. I didn't think anyone else was up." Prue replied.

"I just got back from helping a charge. You didn't answer my question. Why are you up?" He pushed.

"Not been to sleep, " She rubbed her eyes." Oh Leo i can't stop thinking about Brenda and Brandon. I have to meet them, but i don't want to ruin thier lives, what am i going to do?"

"It's tough alright. Maybe you could arrange to meet her at her work. She's a photographer. Maybe go in disguise and i don't know... be applying for a job or something."

Prue looked at Leo. That was actually a good idea. She jumped off the stool she was on and hugged her brother in law.

"That's brilliant Leo, You know you really are the best." She said heading out of the kitchen

"Hey, Prue weren't you about to have tea, where are you going?"

"Who needs tea, i'm going to bed, gotta look my best when i meet my sister tomorow, night Leo and thanks."

He watched her go and frowned. His idea was just that, an idea, he hadn't expected her to go ahead and do it. He vowed to himself he would follow her tomorow. He would protect her from hurt, Her and Brenda.Sighing he orbed up to his and Piper's room and climbed into bed next to his wife.

The next day Prue reached Bucklands with a bag full of disquise material.

After her meeting she left saying she had to nip home and got in her car and drove to the address Phoebe had told her. If Brenda was a boss in this place Prue should be able to just walk in, she just hoped it would work.

Grasping onto her bag she pushed open the door to Walsh photography and entered. Phoebe had told her Brenda's office was second floor third right so Prue walked right past the receptionist to the elevator. She pushed the up button and the doors swung open. Stepping in Prue breathed deeply. Opening her bag she pulled a short blond wig out along with a pair of foster grants and quickly put them on.She looked into the mirror inside the elevator and straightened the wig. Soon the doors pinged open on the second floor and she stepped out turning immediately to her right. She walked slowly towards Brenda's office and stopped outside the door.

There she was, a phone to her ear, sat twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Prue swallowed, that was exactly what she did with her own hair.

Brenda was dressed in a short brown skirt and had on a white shirt. Her hair was loose and trailed down her back,with a slight curl to it.Prue watched her a moment more before breathing deep and knocking on the door.

"Piper, is Prue back yet?"

"Phoebe for the tenth time no.Just calm down Pheebs, she'll be home soon."

"I can't Piper, i'm so nervous.How do you think Brenda took it?"

"How do i know Pheebs,Prue will tell us when she gets ho...Prue what happened?"

At that moment Prue had walked through the back kitchen door her wig and glasses gone and tears rolling down her face. She ignored her sisters and headed to the stairs.But they followed her and Piper grabbed hold of her arm.

"What happened Prue?"

"She called me a liar, told me i was a fraud and to get out of her office and her life."

"Why prue, what did you say to her."

"I told her i was her sister, she didn't believe me until i removed my wig and glasses.Then she screamed at me to get out, and called me those horrible things."

Piper placed her hand on Prue's arm. She could feel her shaking, but Prue shrugged her off and climbed the stairs. Phoebe went to follow but Piper held her back.

"Leave her Phoebe, she needs time."

"I can't leave her like this. Piper i should never have agreed to follow Brenda, look what it's caused."

"Phoebe...?"

"I'll got talk to her Piper.It's the least i can do." Phoebe said heading up the stairs.

She knocked and opened the door to Prue's room but it was empty. So she turned and headed up to the attic. There she found Prue sitting on the floor looking out of the attic window. Her legs were curled under her and she was hugging them, rocking back and forth. She walked over to Prue and sat down in front of her.

"Prue? You wanna be alone?"

For a moment Prue was silent, then she shook her head no. Phoebe put her hand on Prues arm and rubbed it in comfort. Prue looked at her and laying her head in her lap,she allowed the tears to fall as Phoebe stroked her hair. Phoebe's heart was breaking. Prue had always been the strong one of the three of them, to see her this broken was scary.

Brenda rushed into Casa Walsh slamming the door behind her.

"Brandon...were are you?" She shouted

She had driven home as soon as that woman had left, and she was mad, real mad. Brandon came walking out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. Seeing his sister's distraught face he rushed to her side.

"What is it Bren' what happened?"

"Follow me." She replied leading him into the lounge

"Were are the boys?"

"Asleep as usual, why?"

"Good i don't want them to hear this. You remember that woman who looked so much like me?"

"Yea...wait...did you see her again? What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Well, if you'll let me finish Bran' she found me. She came to my office about half an hour ago, claiming to be my sister."

"What?"

"I mean , who does she think she is waltzing in and announcing that to me. She said her name was Prue Halliwell, and that's all i heard before i threw her out."

"You threw her out, Bren'? How do you know she wasn't our sister. You said she looked like you right. It would have to be a pretty big coincidence for her to look so much like us and not be our sister don't you think?"

Brenda thought about it, he was right. Prue did look an awful lot like her, even down to the hair. She looked at Brandon.

"You think i was too mean to her?"

"Bren' it doesn't matter what i think...even though i DO think you were too hard on her...what really matters is what she thinks."

"Maybe your right. But how do i find her to appologise?"

"You have a name. All you need now is a phone book and you have e on i'll help you look."

The two of then retreived the phone book and they turned to the 'h' page. Soon enough they found the only P Halliwell listed and an address.

"So, are we both gonna do this Bran'? I don't think i could do it on my own."

"She's my sister too Bren' Lets call Donna over to sit and go appologise ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER4 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

After seeing Prue into her room to rest Phoebe went to find Piper. She was to Phoebes delight already in the kitchen making a pan of chicken soup. Phoebe loved this about Piper, whenever they were ill or upset, Piper's chicken soup always cheered them up.

"I see you're already on it."

"Yea, how is she?"

"Not so good, Piper i've never seen her like this before. The womans so broken up over this.Brenda sure has a lot to answer for."

"Don't be so hard on her Phoebe. This would have been just as much of a shock to her as it was to Prue. Put yourself in her shoes. How would you feel if some stranger came up to you and announced she was your sister. wouldn't you have freaked out too?"

Phoebe thought about it. Piper was right, she would have probably kick-boxed her right out of the place.

"I guess your right Piper, as always." Phoebe said as the door bell rang. " But it still doesn't help us now does it." She said as she reached the front door.Piper followed her with a tray for Prue, and was about to take it up when Phoebe opened the door and gasped. Piper looked at who was at the door and the tray fell from her hands, followed by a resounding crash that echoed through the house.

"Oh my god. Oh...my...god." Piper said flabergasted as Phoebe showed the two people into the lobby.

"How did you find us Brenda?" Phoebe enquired

"Oh my god." Piper repeated.

"Piper what was that crash..." Prue shouted coming down the stairs and stopping in her tracks as she saw who was in her house.

"Oh my god." Piper said again. Looking from both Prue to Brenda then back again.

Prue backed up the stairs again and dissapeared.

"It's you...the double glazing rep?" Brandon spoke first out of the two of them. He was looking at Phoebe.

Piper gave her a look that meant 'what is he talking about' but she only replied

"Long story, Piper"

"Brandon, i'm no rep, that was a rouse to check you and Brenda out. To see if she really did look like my sister."

"Wait a second. So you are Prue's sister too, and what about you?" Brenda asked looking at Piper.

"Yes, i'm the middle sister, Phoebe there is the youngest."

"Brandon, i don't think i can take this..." She said and suddenly she fell backwards, into Brandons arms. Scooping her up he looked at Piper and Phoebe unsure.

"Oh here, put her down here." Piper said leading them over to the lounge sofa.

Brandon lay his sister down and stood up. Prue came down the stairs and upon seeing Brenda flat out on the sofa rushed over.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"It's ok Prue, she just fainted. She er... doesn't take change easy." Brandon assured her.

"She's not the only one" Prue replied.

Piper placed her arms around Prue's waist and her chin on her shoulder, while all the time not taking her eyes of Brenda.

"Wow, the resemblance is uncanny. They are identical right down to the beauty mark on their faces." Phoebe commented.

"I'm right here Pheebs, you don't have to refer to me as a third person you know" Prue said defensively. Phoebe looked down and Prue immediately regretted what she had said.

"I'm sorry." Prue said opening her arms for a hug, Phoebe obliged.

"I'm sorry too, this has been hard on both of us."Brandon said.

"Why are you here, now...no offense..but why did you come here?" Prue asked him.

"We came to appologise. Brenda told me what happened at her office, and she wanted to say sorry. She overreacted...she has a habit of doing that."

Branden explained.

"Sounds like someone else i know." Piper muttered, while Prue slapped her arm.

"Bran...Brandon, " Brenda mumbled as she began to wake up.

"I'm here sis." He replied as he knelt down near her and picked up a hand to hold.

"Whats going on, here? " Leo said as he came from the kitchen. He had just orbed in from a charge.

Brenda opened her eye's fully and slowly sat up, rubbing her temple. She looked around at the three women and one man who had since joined them.

"Brenda and Brandon paid us a visit." Piper explained to him.

"You...you were the man that dragged that woman into the stairwell, if you've hurt her, i'll...i'll" Brenda threatened standing up and glaring at Leo.

"It's ok Brenda, that was me. He was trying to talk some sense into me is all. Leo wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Ok...if you say so...Phoebe was it? I guess your wondering why we are here..."

"...It's ok Brandon explained it to us." Phoebe countered.

"Oh...I'm sorry Prue. You just freaked me out. I mean i look at you and ...well...wow."

"I know, we must be identical, and you, Brandon must be fraternal." Prue explained.

"Yea...right...What i don't get..." Brenda said sitting back down "..is why my mom gave you away, i mean why keep me and Brandon and not you?"

Prue looked at Piper, then phoebe and breathed in deep.

"No..it's a mystery alright."She replied.

"Would you like a drink? Tea maybe?" Piper asked.

"No, thank-you, we have to get back. I got my friend watching the boys, and she has to be somewhere in an hour, but thanks." Brenda replied.

"Ok.Maybe you could come by again, say tomorow, and bring your boys. I'd really love to meet them." Prue asked.

Brenda looked at Prue and thought for a moment. Was she really ready to introduce her son's to these people. She wasn't...not quite yet, but how would she tell them this. She decided to be honest.

"I'm sorry, i'm just not ready for that yet. This is all still so very strange to me.I'm not sure i want my boys involved just yet. Maybe when we've gotten to know a bit more about each other, i'll bring them to meet you all then."

Silence elapsed around the room, until Brandon cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should go Bren', It's getting late."

Brenda and Brandon stood up and the six of them walked to the lobby. Once at the front door, Brandon held his hand out and the sisters and Leo shook it. Then Brenda copied. As Phoebe shook her hand though she had a vision.

A young man was driving in a car, He was sleepy, but he was driving with a purpose.Suddenly a deer ran out in front of him, and he swerved the car, hitting a tree. The car burst into flames and the man was burned alive. Next she saw Brenda holding a phone to her ear, suddenly she clutched her stomache, she must have been pregnant and screamed. Falling to the floor. The vision ended, and Phoebe opened her eye's only to look into Brenda's scared ones.

Phoebe let go of Brendas hand and stumbled backwards, Prue caught her and Brenda tried to help.

"Piper. Help!" Prue shouted.

Piper helped Prue stand Phoebe up and walked her over to the sofa they had just recently vacated. Brenda just stood there holding onto Brandon, a worried look on her face. Piper turned to her.

"She's um...been working too hard...Not eating right..." She turned to look at Phoebe winking.."..I told you, you should eat something Phoebe."

"Sorry Piper, sorry Brenda...i um... what can i say, i'm a workaholic, ha"

Brenda relaxed and let go of Brandon.

"Well i guess we'll go...um...take care of yourself Phoebe, and go eat ok."

"Ok." Phoebe said smiling, as Leo showed the twins to the door.

Once he had returned Prue turned toPhoebe.

"Ok, spill, what did you see?"

"I think i just saw her husband's death.It was so sad, Prue.He was burned alive."

"Oh my god. How?"Piper asked.

"Well from what i saw he swerved to miss a deer, hit a tree and the car blew up. He was killed instantly." Phoebe said, sitting forward and putting her head in her hands.

"Oh god, that's awful, Was that all you saw?"

"No ." Phoebe said quietly. "I saw her when she found out. She was pregnant.He never saw his children." A tear fell down her cheek and Prue put her arm around her shoulders.

"Thats awful." She said quietly.

There was a pregnant pause until Phoebe spoke up.

"So what are we going to tell her, about us i mean.Do you think she has a power and Brandon too?"

"I don't know, but if they are our blood they will have to know. We have to tell them. And find out if they have had anything strange happen to them." Prue said.

"What do you suppose their powers will be?"Piper said.

"Don't know. Are we going to introduce them to mom?" Prue replied.

"We have to tell them about her first. They think their mom gave Prue up remember."Phoebe reminded them.

"I wouldn't want to be them in the near future. I mean its one thing to find out you have three sisters you never knew about. But to find out they and you are witches and have magical powers...Well... I just wouldn't want to be them that's all." Leo said.

"Well you're a ray of sunshine now aren't you?" Piper said at Leo, he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"We have to think this out seriously, we can't just rush in and yell it out to them. We have to come up with a plan." Leo said.

"Yea but its late, we'll think better after a good nights sleep. Good night you three." Prue said heading to the stairs, but Piper stopped her.

"You ok ,sis?"

"I'm not sure yet Piper, I'm not sure." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Prue didn't sleep a wink that night. After everything that had happened the day before. Her mind was whirling and she just couldn't shut it off. She looked at her clock , it read 3:47. She was thankful she was on a day off today, she wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway. A knock sounded and Phoebe poked her head around the door.

"Prue? You asleep?"

"Yes." Prue replied.

Snorting Phoebe entered the room and lay at Prue's left side, placing her arm around her waist. Prue rubbed Phoebes arm in silent thanks.

"I couldn't sleep either, just kept thinking about yesterday. That was definitely unexpected of them to show up like that."

"I know... I've been thinking about more pressing matters though, like how to tell them we are witches. They are my brother and sister so that's got to mean they have powers right?" Prue said turning to look at Phoebe.

"It might not. I mean we didn't get our powers back from when Grams bound them until after her death. They were separated from you at birth therefore no power of three until Piper and I were born. It could have skipped them by separation."

Prue looked at Phoebe, gone was the rebel without a cause, and in her place one of the smartest witches aside from Piper that she had ever met.

"Did I ever tell you how smart you are Pheeb's."

"No but you could always start now." Phoebe joked.

Laughing Prue moved her head so she was touching Phoebes and she closed her eyes. She was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER5 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLIRE**

The next morning found Prue still in bed and Phoebe at the oven preparing food, Piper walked in and watched her for a moment before asking.

"What are you doing in my place?"

Phoebe laughed.

"Oh...I'm just making Prue some breakfast, she had a rough night last night. I went in around 4ish and she was lying awake. I held her until she fell asleep....Piper, I'm worried about her, I mean she's really taken this hard."

Piper walked over to Phoebe and hugged her, stroking her hair as she did, before pulling away.

"You know for the younger sister you are the most caring of us"

"Piper...." Phoebe began but stopped.

"What...?"

"...Are you worried too? I mean about Brenda and Brandon...What if when they find out what we are, they freak out and refuse to see us again....that could really kill Prue.."

"...Yea, I can't say I haven't thought about just that. It is scary but they will find out sooner or later....I think its best we tell them rather than finding out when a demon attacks...'cause sooner or later the whole underworld will find out about them and then all hell will break loose...literally...then every tom, dick and behalzebub will be after them."

"Yea good point" Phoebe said as she spooned pancakes onto a plate and set a teapot and cup on it too.

"There's also the point that they think their mom is Prue's mom, and not our mom. We need to brake that to them first i think." Piper said.

"Yea, I'm going to take this up to Prue, you going to come say hi?"

"No, I got to go to the club. Stock week. But tell Prue I love her will you?" Piper asked

"Sure thing, bye."

Phoebe said and picked up the tray and left the kitchen. Piper watched her leave, sighed, picked up her bag and left.

"Knock, knock" Phoebe said outside Prue's door.

Silence.

Phoebe balanced the tray one arm, and opened the door. After closing it, she looked over at Prue still sleeping. She was laying on her front. The covers barely over her, clearly she had been tossing and turning since Phoebe had left her after she fell asleep last night. Her long hair was covering her face. Placing the tray down on the bedside table she looked at her big sister, her heart hurt at the pain she was feeling Prue was going through. Brushing a stray hair away from Prue's eyes, she sat on the side of the bed and entered a world of thoughts of demon attacks on her newest family members. A movement brought her out of her thoughts.

"Phoebe?" A tired Prue questioned.

Putting a smile on her face Phoebe turned to face her sister.

"Morning honey, I made you breakfast."

"You cooked?" Prue asked unsure.

Phoebe caught the sarcasm in her voice and acted hurt.

"Hey, I didn't have too, you know."

She pouted, and then smiled as Prue hugged her.

"Thank you Phoebe." Prue said

"No problem." Phoebe began, but stopped as Prue placed a hand on her arm.

"I don't mean for the breakfast, I mean...for this morning. It meant a lot to me to have you there. I needed someone to be there." Prue said looking down.

Phoebe lifted Prue's chin with her finger and looked into her eye's.

"Prue, you have sacrificed your life to raise me and Piper. That takes a lot of dedication, courage, and love. God knows I put you through a lot of unnecessary crap. For that I'm truly...from my heart...sorry. I love you so much Prue, and when I see you hurting, I hurt too. It was the least I could do this morning to just be there for you. You deserve so much more than you have sis. You deserve a husband who loves you, maybe hold of on kids for a while, after raising us, haha, but eventually I know you would make a terrific mom. "Phoebe said tears rolling down her face.

"Phoebe, when did you turn into me?" Prue said grinning, tears shining in her eyes.

Phoebe leant forward and enveloped Prue in a strong hug. They held onto each other, for how long none of them knew.

Brandon was laying in his bed thinking about everything that had recently happened in his and his sister's life. The last time he had seen her like this was when Dylan had died. His sister really didn't take change too well. He thought back to when they had first moved here to Casa Walsh, when they were just teens. They had been 16 and very impressionable. Brenda had fallen for Dylan almost immediately. They had split up after a year or so but had gotten together again when Brenda turned 27. She had moved to London, England when she was 20 to pursue an acting career. In between there had been other's in each of their lives but Brenda had come home after the death of their mother and remained. When Brenda was 27 Dylan had entered her life again. And after declaring he had never forgot her, and still loved her, he proposed, and they married two months later. Most of the gang had attended apart from her two best girlfriends, Kelly and Andrea who had both been lost in a tragic fire that claimed their new apartment. Kelly in particular, had been like a sister to Brenda. And her death had hit his sister hard.

As he lay there thinking, he heard a scream come from the room next to his, and he rushed to his sister's side. Opening the door he saw her sat up in bed, sweat pouring off her, crying. He rushed to her side and held her to him. He could feel her body shaking violently, and he stroked her hair.

"Same dream Bren?" He questioned.

She just nodded into his shoulder, and continued to cry. Five minutes later she sat back and looked at him. As he handed her a tissue, she appologised.

"I'm sorry Bran', you must think me an awful nusiance?"

"Oh no no no, Bren' you can cry on me whenever you like, I'm here for you."

She rested her head on his shoulder again and he wrapped his arms tighter around her shaking shoulders.

"I just miss him Brandon, he's missing out on so much....i....i remember when i was away in London. I would dream of him every night Bran'. And when i finally came home, he was there for me throughout the he proposed to me, i felt like a princess we found out i was pregnant. He never even knew it was twins, He died they day i found only....." She cried "...if only he hadn't gone on that weekend trip....he...he would be here now."

"I wish i could help Bren' i really do.....you know you can talk to me anytime....i only want whats best for you and my nephews."

"Brandon, you are helping....more than you know...here, now...listening to my moans...this means alot." she said, putting her arms around his waist and giving him a strong hug.

They sat like that for a few more minutes before Brandon gently removed her arms and stood up. He helped her lay down and he covered her over. Bending over he kissed her forehead and stood up. Brenda took hold of his hand before he left.

"I love you Brandon, thank you for being here."

"I love you more sis, now get some sleep."

"Ok, good night bro."

She said as she turned onto her side and closed her eye's. Brandon left her room and went back to his own.

"Phoebe, you in school today?" Prue asked her sister.

"Nope Prue it's saturday."

"Oh right yea, of course it is. Piper you need any help?"

"Well you can help me tonight if you like. Susan just called, she can't work tonight, her daughter is poorly, so i'm one down at the club, wanna serve for me?"

"Yea sure. Anything to work my brain, i'm feeling so cluttered lately."

"Thank you, your a life saver. It's my busiest night tonight."

"Hey, it's my club too isn't it? Ill be happy of the 'bout you Pheebs wanna make it a sister thing."

"Noooooo thank you. I always make a mess when i work at the club, i'm much better sitting at the bar checking the merchandise....what?

Phoebe asked her sisters who laughed at her comment.

"Do your prospective conquests know that you refer to them as merchandise?" Prue asked grinning.

"Hey it's not my fault i love shopping." Phoebe said smirking.

"Phoebe Halliwell, superwitch , man magnet. Shopper." Prue said grinning.

Phoebe replied by holding her arms in the air and jiggling her bottom in a seductive manner.

"Can i help it if i'm popular?" She replied.

Prue and Piper laughed, and just at that moment Leo orbed in, Phoebe dropped her arms fast, but not before Leo saw. He looked at her strange then turned and kissed Piper.

"Hi." he said to Piper.

"Hi" she replied back.

Leo then turned his attention to Prue.

"How are you holding up Prue?"

"Oh you know, getting there with a little help from my sister's."

"That's good, but if you ever need to bend a whitelighter ear, i'm here for you too." Leo promised.

"I know, thanks bro'" She said hugging him.

"Well i'm going to go pick my car up from the body shop. Can you believe what it's costing me to fix it, 1,220 dollars. It's a rip off." Prue moaned.

"Send the bill to Brenda, it's her fault haha." Piper joked.

"Piper?!" Phoebe and Prue yelled.

"Relax, i was kidding, just kidding geez" She defended.

"Ok, as long as you were..." Prue stopped as the door bell rang "...I'll get that on my way out, i shouldn't be too long." Prue said.

She reached the door and opened it, and was shocked to find Brenda and her boys in a buggy stood there.

"Brenda? Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I um...i've thought about what you said, and i wanted you to meet my children. I've lost too many people in my life to waste time on decisions, so i hope the offer still stands?"

"Of course, come in, come in. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, come looks who's here." Prue said happily.

Brenda pushed the buggy inside just as the others entered the lobby. Phoebe, hugged Brenda, followed by Piper, then Leo. Her boys were looking from thier mom to Prue, confusion on thier little faces. The four adults and two children entered the lounge and they sat down.

"Prue, what about your jeep?" Piper asked.

"Oh, forget that.I'll call them later. Brenda, are you ok?"

"Oh i've had better days. But Brandon's been really is the best brother a girl could ask for you , This is Nathan and Scott, my boys. They are 18 months old." Brenda turned to her children and spoke to them. " Can you say hello? Nate, scotty, say hello..hell'...they only just started talking,Their first word was Mama." Brenda proudly announced.

Prue knelt down in front of her nephews and said hi. Scotty began crying for his mom, while Nate looked at Prue and opened his mouth.

"Mama?" He said, sounding unsure as he looked at Prue.

Prue looked up at Brenda, who looked bewildered.

"I think we've confused think's i'm you." Prue said grinning.

Brenda smiled and looked at Nate again.

"Prue, Nate, thats auntie Prue..."

Prue felt her heart jump, Brenda had refered to her as Nate's auntie, did that mean she accepted her as family. She looked at Brenda and felt an immediate build up of love starting.

"...And that's auntie Piper, and auntie Phoebe, and uncle Leo." Brenda finished.

Nate looked at his mom, then to Prue.

"Pwu,." He said pointing to Prue.

"Hi little guy, how are ya?" Prue said to Nate, tickling his tummy. Nate grinned and held his arms out to Prue.

Unsure she looked at Brenda, who was looking shocked at her son.

"He...he's never done that before. He's usually clingy to him if you want." Brenda said.

"You sure?" Prue replied, Brenda just nodded.

Unclasping the safety belt Prue lifted the little boy out of the buggy, and held him on her the little boy grabbed her hair and put it in his giggled.

"He likes you, Prue, Brenda can i hold Scotty?" Phoebe asked.

Brenda nodded and Phoebe picked the little boy out of the buggy the same way Prue had, He proceded to do the same with her hair as Nate had done to Prue. Phoebe was in heaven, she loved babies, and now she had two to spoil.

"Well aren't you the cutest, yes you are, oh you are..." Phoebe cooed to Scotty as he giggled at his aunt.

All the while Brenda was watching the exchange, she had been shocked at first when her son Nate had done what he did, but seeing her sister's with her children now bought a pleasant feeling to her breast.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER6 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

An hour later, the boys were asleep and Brenda was finally starting to get comfortable with the girls. Prue had been watching her for a few minutes, trying to decide how to tell her who she was. She needed to know, and Brandon too. He was due to arrive and pick Brenda up any time now. Prue decided that she would tell them both today and see how they knew how she would tell them and she was getting nervous and edgy waiting for Brandon to arrive. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Prue jumped up to answer it. Brandon was stood in the porch with two other people stood with him. He introduced them as they stared at Prue.

"Prue this is Donna and her husband David. Guys this is my other twin sister Prue Halliwell."

They all shook hands and Prue led them into the lounge. Donna and David both kissed Brenda on the cheek and Piper invited them to sit. Brandon spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind these two tagging along, but they insisted that they take the boys home so we could have some time together. Is that ok with you Bren'?"

"Sure Bran', guys these are our sister's Prue, Phoebe and Piper, Girls these are two of my closest friends, Donna silver and her husband David." Brenda said introducing everyone." Prue smiled, she was just like herself. Liked to take charge.

"Sorry Bren' but i can't hold it in any longer, i'm amazed, Brandon was right, you two are so much alike." David burst out.

Donna hit him on the arm, while the others grinned at him.

"I must apologize for my husband, his mouth sometimes runs away from him." Donna said.

"What did i do?" David asked pouting.

"It's ok David, we know it, you know it, i'm getting used to it every day." Prue soothed.

"Ok Bren, well, we'll leave you to your family, we'll get these two sleepyheads home for you, is it their bath night?"

"Yea, Dee are you sure?"

"Of course, it will be good practise for us." Donna said grinning as her news sank in.

"Your...oh my god Donna, congratulations" Brenda said jumping up and hugging her best friend, then David.

The charmed ones all hugged and congratulated her and Brenda could see how happy she was in her facial expressions.

"How far are you along?" Piper asked.

"Only a few weeks. I only found out today, After David, you guys are the first we've told." Donna said beaming.

Brenda hugged her again.

"We'll have to open a bottle of bubbly when we get home. But orange juice for you Dee." Brandon said grinning whilst hugging her aswell.

"Well guys, i'll leave you alone. Come on David grab those bags i'll get the buggy." Donna said to her husband.

They left with the boys and Brenda followed them out, promising to be back in a minute. Donna already had child seats in her car due to looking after the twins on a regular basis. Donna and David were godparents. Along with Nat from the Peach Pit. Five minutes later she returned and knocked on the door, which was still open.

"Come in Brenda, you don't have to knock here." Piper said.

She entered the lounge and sat next to her brother. All was quiet for a few minutes until Prue cleared her throat, she had decided that now was the time to tell them the truth about them.

"I'm glad i have you both here, because i...we need to tell you something about us." She paused and looked at her sister's "Well first i need to tell you something that will come as a shock for both of you." Prue began.

"Ok...Is it about our mom and why she gave you up?" Brenda asked.

Prue looked at Piper for support and she took the lead.

"Your mom isn't Prue's mom guys. Our mom is your mom." Piper said clearly.

Brenda looked at Brandon and then back at the girls. Her heart was racing. If it was true what Piper had said, that would mean that her mom had been lying to them all there couldn't imagine anything worse. She decided that they were mistaken.

"No you're wrong, our mom wouldn't lie to us..." Brenda began, but Brandon intercepted

"Bren' if she was our mom why would she not tell us about Prue? We are triplets, that would be a pretty big lie if she was our mom."

"How do we know they are telling the truth though." she argued.

"We are Brenda, i asked my mom myself..."

"Prue?" Piper warned.

"No Piper, i've decided they need to know."

"What? Why do i have the feeling you guys are about to tell us something we might not want to hear?" Brenda asked, starting to look worried.

"Brenda, Brandon, i never knew about you guys, it was only when i saw you " Prue stopped and nodded to Brenda. "..walking towards your house and seeing how much you looked like me, that got me thinking. So after Phoebe did her little investigation, pretending to be a window rep, she reported that you were so much like me. I decided that i had to find out the truth, and who better to ask than my mom." Prue finished letting what she had said sink in.

"so.....what did she tell you?" Brandon asked

"She told me you were my brother and also told me that she had given you two away to your mom and was young, frightened."

"When can we meet her? Where does she live?" Brenda asked.

She had a few things to say to this woman, mainly why she had felt the need to give up two of her kids and not raise them together.

"She doesn't, not anymore." Prue said quietly.

Brenda looked at Prue, didn't she just say she asked her mom about them? So why was she now saying she doesn't live.

Prue looked at Brenda, she could see she was trying to figure it out. Brenda looked up at her, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't get it, what do you mean,she doesn't? Doesn't what. Live anymore? But...how can you talk to her if she's not living anymore?"

"Because i summoned her and asked her." Prue half-explained.

"You...summ....what?" Brandon questioned.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Prue nodded slightly to each of them then turned to her brother and sister.

"We are witches, three of the most powerful witches in the world. Our mother was a witch, and our Grams before makes you two witches aswell, but because we've been separated for so long, we don't know if you have any powers." Prue said so fast it was almost garbled.

Silence gathered around them all as Brenda and Brandon sat open mouthed staring at the girls. Brenda broke the silence by standing up and backing away from the Halliwells. She finally spoke.

"Brandon, take me home please.I want to go, now."

"Brenda please" Prue began but Brenda shook her head and held her hands up in defence.

"No, you stay away from crazy, all of you." She said walking backwards, not seeing the glass table behind her.

Suddenly she walked into the table, and began to fall backwards. Prue saw what was about to happen and using her powers quickly moved the table and moved a pillow underneath Brenda. Brenda fell with a thud onto the pillow and cracked her head on the wall behind her as she fell. Her body slumped and she lay flat out unconscious. Brandon rushed to her side and felt her neck.

"Well she's still breathing but she's bleeding from her head. Brenda...." he shook her gently" Bren' come on. wake up" Brandon tried, she didn't move and Brandon looked up at the girls worry written all over his face.

"Leo!" Piper called and he orbed in, making Brandon shoot backwards , his face showing fear at the sudden appearance of him.

Leo rushed to Brenda's side and put his hand over her wound. Brandon started.

"What is he doing to her, leave her al...." He stopped as golden lights eminated from Leo's hands and Brenda suddenly opened her eye's.

"How did you do that?" Brandon asked him.

"Leo is a whitelighter Brandon. He's kind of a guardian angel for witches. He's also a healer. You just saw that for yourself."

Brenda grabbed hold of her brother round his waist, Prue's heart went out to her, she was clearly scared to death, and Prue regretted telling them now.

"We are not the bad guys here, you two, granted this is a huge shock for you, but you needed to know, being our siblings."

"So..." Brenda finally spoke up. " Does this mean that? ... What does this mean?"

"It means your home." Prue said smiling.

"Do we get powers too?" Bran' asked.

"We don't know, has anything strange ever happened that you couldn't explain?"

"No." Brandon replied.

"Yes." Whispered Brenda.

"What was it?" Prue asked.

"I saw Dylan die." She whispered again.

A stray tear fell down her face and Brandon hugged her to him. Phoebe spoke up next.

"I think there is someone we need to introduce you too. Come on."

Phoebe got hold of Brenda's hand and helped her up, Brandon followed and together they headed up to the attic. After placing the candles around the room and lighting them Phoebe flipped through the book, deciding to tell them about it later and found the spell she needed.

"Stand aside you two, and prepare to be shocked."

"What more than we already are?" Brenda said.

Prue walked over and put her arm around her shoulder as Phoebe started the spell.

" Here these words.

Hear my cry spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide."

Brenda and Brandon watched as bright white swirling lights filled the centre of the circle. Two figures appeared and Brenda screamed in shock. For there stood in front of them was Patty Halliwell and Dylan Mckay.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER7 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

"Hello Brenda, Brandon mate. It's so good to see you both again." Dylan said.

Brenda closed her eye's, if this was a dream she never wanted to wake up from it.

"D man..... No way" Brandon said.

"My children, together again." Patty said at Dylans side, then taking Dylan's hand in her's they stepped out of the circle, and solidified.

Brenda opened her eye's to see her husband stood in front of her. As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt her heart speed up. He looked just like he did the last time she saw him. Tears fell down her face, as she buried her head in his strong shoulder. Brandon watched them and for the first time in years he cried, then looking towards Patty he spoke.

"So you are our mom then. I have one question. Why? Why did you dump us?"

"Brandon, i didn't dump you. I was a scared teenager, I was going to explain that i was your mother when you both were old enough, but i died before i got the chance. For that i am truly sorry, to both of you. Look at you, you are so handsome and Brenda. My sweet Brenda you look so much like Prudence. You are both beautiful."

Brenda looked at the woman claiming to be her mother, and felt intense curiosity building up inside of her.

"Why did you do what you did er....um...what do i call you?"

"Patty, my name is Patty."

"Right...Patty. Why did you leave us?"

"Were you not happy? I prayed every night that you were happy with Cyndi and Jim."

"We were happy, for thirty years we were happy." Brenda said hurt in her voice." But now, we have to find out that it was all a lie. My whole family, they are not even related to do you think that makes us feel. Thrilled, elated, what...were just gonna turn around and say 'oh it's ok, we forgive you' and skip around like happy little bunnys, i don't think so lady."

Brenda buried her face in Dylans shoulder and silence fell around the attic. Until Dylan took hold of Brenda's shoulders and gently pushed her away so he could look in to her eyes.

"Bren' look at me..look...Bren' come on look at your husband."

She looked up, tears falling down her face, as Dylan brushed them away she closed her eye's, she had missed his touch so much. This didn't seem possible, but here she was being comforted by her dead husband. Snapping her eye's open she found his face again.

"Bren' come on sweety, this isn't you, i know you remember. Patty here is your mom whether you like it or not, and you and Brandon are magical. You Walsh people have always, and will always mean everything in the world to this lonely spirit. But you have to move on. Embrace your destiny Bren'. For yorself and our son's." He finished by kissing her teary lips and gently pushing her towards Patty.

Brenda stopped in front of Patty, and looked back at nodded his reasurance and she turned back to Patty.

"Please forgive my little outburst .I can't take it all in so quickly is all. To find out i'm one of triplets, then a witch and now this, it's all very overwelming."

Brandon came and placed his arm around her waist, and she lay her head on his shoulder. Prue was stood watching the whole exchange with tears in her eye's as were Piper and Phoebe.

"I completely understand Brenda. You both are hurting right now, I know you are. I just want you to know, that if you ever have any questions, any....at all....you know where to find me." Patty said.

"And Dylan, can i see him whenever i want." Brenda said turning to look at Dylan.

Dylan walked up to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Brenda knew this move, it meant he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. Taking a deep breath, she waited.

"I'm sorry Bren', i only came back to help convince you of your true heratage. I've only got one pass to be here."

"But...what about our sons, don't you want to meet them.....to hold them..."

"...Oh more than anything baby, more than anything. But you need to rest assured that i'll always watch over you three. I love you all. It's amazing Bren', the love you have for another.....you take it with you...when i died,it took me a while to really come to terms that i'd never see you again...well until you joined me....That was when Patty here found me, i was lost on the spirtual plain, pining away for you, when she took my hand and explained to me what had happened, and that i had to move on." Dylan looked around then back at Brenda.

"You have to move on too Brenda. For yourself, for our need to be happy again. to accept your new family. They will take you and B' into their hearts and you have to let them. They are good people." He finished.

Brenda had listened to all he had said, tears falling silently down her already tearstreaked face. She looked up into his eye's and nodded. Dylan kissed her forehead and turned to look at Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Walking over to them he hugged them Piper first, then Phoebe then finally he came to he had hugged her he looked at her.

"Wow, you really do look alike, Take care of my wife will you?" He asked her.

"Of course." Prue replied smiling.

Dylan smiled and returned to Patty, they held hands and walked back into the circle. Brenda, Brandon, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all stood in a group. Prue placed each of her arms around Brenda and Brandon and Piper and Phoebe held each other. Patty spoke up.

"Oh my children, together at last. I love you all, blessed be."

After that white lights swirled around Patty and Dylan and they buried her head in Brandons shoulder and he held her as she cried. Prue, Piper and Phoebe excused themselves and left the attic.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Phoebe asked.

They were sat in the kitchen, after leaving Brenda and Brandon in the attic.

"I don't know, but i think we should give them some space, after whats just happened they need to process it. Brenda especially, i mean it's not every day your dead husband pays you a visit." Prue said.

"Thinking of Andy?" Piper asked.

"Yea....a little." Prue sighed.

"Oh come here sis." Phoebe said, holding out her arms to Prue, who gladly accepted the hug.

"I still miss him." Prue replied coming out of the hug.

"We know, we do too." Phoebe said brushing a stray hair out of Prue's eye.

Brenda and Brandon entered the kitchen and the girls hugged they broke apart Brenda spoke.

"I think we'll get going now. It's been quite a night, We're exhausted."

"Ok, if you want to talk just yell ok." Phoebe said.

"Ok." Brenda smiled. "Bye"

"Bye." Brandon said.

"I'll see you out." Piper said and the three of them left.

"Oh Phoebe, she looked so scared up there. Brandon took it better than i thought you think they will ever see us again?"

Phoebe put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her to her.

"I'm sure they will. They know our secret, they know we are their sister's. The next thing to do is find out if they have powers."

"Well, Brenda did say she saw Dylan's death, maybe she has your power. Brandon never said he had anything happen to him there is a spell we can find to call thier powers to them?" Prue suggested.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Brenda and Brandon's powers, and if they have any?" Phoebe colaborated.

"Ohhh" Piper said going quiet.

"Well Brenda saw Dyl..." Piper began.

"...Dylans death, yea we got that. But what about Brandon? He's got to have some sort of power. Coming from a witch?" Prue began.

"Wait, didn't Grams once say it was only the woman in our family that got powers. Brandons half mortal. Dad wasn't magical. He might not be only Brenda got the powers like us three. Being girls an all." Phoebe reasoned.

"Thank you for pointing that fact out Phoebe. But it's a possibility. We need to check up on that." Prue reasoned.

"Well i'm gonna hit the sack, i'm beat. It's been a very emotional night. I love you guys." Prue said.

"We love you too, " Piper and Phoebe said together.

Prue smiled at her sisters and hugged them both before leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"Well in the famous words of Prue.....i always worry." Piper said motioning with her fingers making Phoebe laugh.

"No but joking aside, i just think we should watch her Pheeb's, i've not seen her this down since Andy died. It's hit her hard too. I saw her tears up in that attic. She's hurting too."

"I know, i know."Phoebe said hugging Piper.

A week later and Prue was working hard at Bucklands. She had appraisal meetings on the hour every hour, and in between she had paperwork to fill out, she barely even had time to use the ladies room she was so busy. There was a knock at her office door, and after calling 'come in' Phoebe peeked her head round the door, before stepping inside.

"Still working? Prue you need a break, you're going to burn out."

"Can't take a break sis, too busy." Prue replied not looking up.

"CAVALRY" Phoebe shouted and Prue's office door swung open revealing Piper, Brenda and Brandon.

They all each took hold of Prue's arms, two on each arm and pulled her out of her chair, Prue was protesting the whole time.

"Come on guys, i got loads of work to do. I really can't...."

"You can and you will." Brenda cut her off.

"Piper told us how you've been working too hard. Leaving at the crack, coming home at the set, you need a break, don't worry we've cleared it with your boss. You are now on two weeks vacation"Brandon argued.

"But i..."

"You are coming with us even if we have to drag you there by your hair " Phoebe replied.

"Coming....coming where?" Prue said while they were still dragging her.

"We are taking you on a day out." Piper replied.

Prue stopped causing the people pulling her to stumble. They were amazed at the strength it took for her to stop four people pulling her.

"Okay, stop you guys....i....can't go anywhere.....i'm too busy..i've got the Frye sword to catalogue.....the Johnson collection to authenticate. Plus i have paperwork for other appraisals to get through.....i can't..."

"Ahhhh Prue, there you are...i see your sisters have got to you first.I'd like you to meet Davis Kodak, he's going to be taking over your office for a few weeks, while you go on a vacation, your sister's have already cleared it with me."

"Wait ...what vacation? I'm not due a vacation for another 4 weeks yet...Wait?....Davis Kodak...thee Davis extravaganza. Famous for selling the Monet painting..my idol Davis Kodak?" Prue said, her eye's widening at the tall, dark, muscular man with black hair and deep green eye's, and a dimple in his chin.

"Miss Halliwell...i see you've heard of me?" Davis said,in a deep Texas accent, holding his hand out for Prue to shake.

"Heard of you? You only sold the most sought after piece in history, not to mention your other great sales. I aspire to be just like you." Prue said shaking his hand vigorously.

"Why thank you little lady." Davis said bowing slightly.

Prue laughed and blushed as Davis kissed her hand.

Her sister's and Brother watched this exchange with grins on their faces. Piper and Phoebe knew that look, Prue was smitten with this hunk of a man.

Pulling on her arm again Piper, pulled her toward the elevator. Once the door opened they pulled her inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Can you believe who that was? That was Davis Kodak....THE Davis Kodak." Prue was breathing hard and Piper was grinning like mad.

"So you think you can relax now that wonder boy has you covered?" Piper asked her.

"Prue?" Brenda said

"What? ... i don't know. I'm used to working. I don't know if i can ....what do people do on vacation anyway?"

"Have fun Prue...you know let their hair down" Phoebe replied.

"I tell you what? Why don't you all come over to our house. We can give you the grand tour of Casa Walsh." Brenda asked.

"Casa what?" Prue questioned.

"Casa Walsh, our home, you know mi casa es su casa." Brandon explained.

" Ohhh" Prue said and laughed.

"Well before we do that, i need to go back to the offi..." Prue began.

"Nooooo"Her sister's and Brother all screamed.

"You are going to take a break, sis, let us look after you for a change." Piper demanded.

Relenting, Prue nodded. As they reached the ground floor the gang grabbed her arms again, as if expecting her to push them out of the elevator and rush back up to her office. She allowed them to drag her out of the elevator before stopping again and shaking their arms off her.

"Ok, you've succeeded in ruining my work schedule, but i can walk myself you know." She said huffily.

Everyone dropped her arms and mumbled a quick sorry. Prue looked around at them all, love raising in her chest. They really were wonderful people,she had needed a break, she would admit that, but the truth was, she worked to forget Andy. When she was resting he came back to her mind. He would haunt her dreams and even her waking moments. Placing an arm around Brandon and Piper's shoulders, who were closer to her, she led them out of the building and back to the cars.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER8 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Back at the manor the girls were in the kitchen. Brandon had left to fetch the boys from Donna's and had promised to be right back. Prue was in her room changing and Piper Phoebe and Brenda were talking about men.

"I don't know what it was. I was immediately attracted to Dylan. I mean he had this bad boy image, but underneath it all he was a real would go out of his way to kiss me when ever we saw each other. For a while we were inseparable. Then after one stupid weekend my father forbid me from ever seeing him. Dylan tried to talk him round but my dad was having none of it. It wasn't the same again after that."

"That's awful." Piper soothed.

"Yea it was, mainly for Dylan, he had suffered a bad childhood and then my father...." Brenda paused and looked down at her nails.

"Anyway two years later i moved to England to study acting. I missed him dreadfully. When my mom died i moved back here. Anyway he showed up soon after i arrived home, and escorted me to the funeral. He was months later he proposed and i accepted. We married within the following weeks and we were so happy years after we wed i found out i was pregnant. Dylan was so thrilled. He wanted to name our son after my dad, but i refused. I was still so mad at him for driving Dylan away in the first place. Anyway i grew more and more each week, and Dylan joked that it could be twins. He never knew how right he was." Brenda said tears falling down her face.

"He knew sweety." Phoebe said hugging her.

"You...um...you said before that you...um...saw....um...?" Piper stuttered.

"His death, i saw his death? Yes....i did. I was four months pregnant and had just come back from the hospital, I'd had a scare, lost a bit of blood, but it wasn't serious. I was in shock after finding out it was twins after they had scanned me. Well after i came home i decided to tidy up a bit, so i moved Dylan's spare car key and thats when it hit me. I saw...." Brenda faltered.

" It's ok, you don't have to tell us" Piper tried.

"No it's ok." Brenda sniffed,

Both Piper and Phoebe placed an arm around her shoulder and just at that moment Prue walked into the kitchen, she saw what was happening and she rushed over to her sister.

"Brenda, what's wrong? Is it Brandon?" Prue asked concerned. Brenda shook her head.

"I was just telling these guys what i saw when " she took a breath. "When Dylan died." Prue sat on a chair opposite her and took hold of her hand, Brenda continued.

"So....i picked up the keys and first i sensed incredible panic,then pain, searing pain throughout my whole body. Then it happened, i saw Dylan crashed into the tree, i saw him...." Brenda stopped, tears streaming down her face now. The same for the girls. "I saw him burning, and he was....he was ...screaming my name, I could feel my skin burning,then it stopped, and i blacked out. Brandon found me soon after and carried me to bed, he never knew, i never told him about my... what do you call it Phoebe? Premonition?"

"I don't know what to say, Brenda what you must have gone did you cope?" Phoebe asked.

"I talked to my sons. I would tell my bump stories about Dylan, would tell them what a gentle person he was. Brandon was a comfort too. He was my rock afterward. When i asked if he would be my birthing partner he accepted straight away. I was going to have a normal birth but Nate saw to that plan. He was distressed in the womb, so i had to have a c-section. Brandon held my hand throughout the whole thing, and he was first to hold Nathan. I couldn't help crying a little though because Dylan should have been there." Brenda said quietly.

The sisters hugged and Prue cried silently for her Andy. She missed him terribly.

The next day the sisters were packing for the vacation they had booked, they were going to take a two week cruise to the Bahamas and Prue was trying to get excited. They were leaving in two hours but all she could think about was Brenda, and what she had told them the day before. Placing the last bikini in her suitcase she slammed it shut and leaving her room lugged it down the stairs. On her way down she had a sinking thought, one that could put a stop to their plans the book of shadows.

Dumping her suitcase she went to find her sisters to brake the sad news. She found them all ready to go and having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning ....um...i just had a thought."

"Ut-oh" Phoebe replied.

"Very funny. Seriously, what are we going to do about the book of shadows while we are on this vacation.I mean this is the perfect opportunity for demons to steal it."

"Don't worry about it. A little spell and it will be cloaked from any demon radar, so will the manor. I've been studying the spell for weeks. We all say it and the manor and the book becomes invisible and untraceable to demons and spell also repels any evil that may still know the manors it's cool. Prue we are gonna make you enjoy this vacation if it's the last thing we do." Phoebe said hugging her.

Suddenly a tall ugly demon appeared and released a fireball toward the sisters, they ducked and it hit the wall above the sink. Piper waved her hands and froze him whilst Prue moved a knife into the demons heart. He exploded upon the knifes impact, but not before leaving a horrible smell.

"Don't you just love the smell of fried demon in the morning?" Piper said before turning to look at the burn mark on her wall.

" Oh would you look at that, now i have to decorate again." She said sighing.

The girls just shrugged and Prue stood up to open the window. She really was sick of that particular smell. Leo orbed in and after kissing Piper he sniffed the air.

"Euww whats that smell." He asked.

"Eau de demon" Prue replied.

"Ohhh" Leo said.

"You girls all set?" He asked.

"Yep, we just have to say the spell, when we leave, and the Manor will be safe. Then it's viva le Bermuda" Phoebe replied.

"We are picking Brenda and Brandon and the boys up on the way. This is going to be a good vacation. I can just feel it." Prue said.

"You need it Prue, you work too hard." Leo said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Well, I'll keep my eye on the place, it's really handy sometimes to be able to orb." Leo said grinning.

"Well as long as you don't spend all your time keeping an eye on the manor and at least keep one eye on your wife I'll be happy." Piper said seductively.

"Euuwww" Prue said.

Piper just gave her a look that said 'don't go there' and stuck her tongue out at Prue.

"Very grown up Piper, very grown up." Prue said grinning.

"I know." Piper replied, sticking her tongue out again. Prue just grinned and shook her head.

Looking at her watch phoebe stood.

"Ok are we going to do this then. Time to go scout for babes."

"Phoebe, shouldn't we place crystals around the house for extra protection." Prue asked.

"Be quick" Phoebe nodded and Prue jumped up and disappeared.

"Ok, before she comes back, are we doing the right thing here. I mean you know leaving the manor, and the book. What if some demon sees through our cloaking spell?"

"Phoebe don't worry, I'll orb into the attic every day, and check the manor over. You girls are in serious need of a vacation, and you need to get to know your new family too. Stop worrying Phoebe." Leo reasoned.

"Ok bro. Right we need to get our bags in the car. Leo could you?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Leo said and after waving his hand over the entire luggage disappeared and reappeared in the boot of the car.

"You are so handy, man" Piper said hugging up to Leo and kissing him.

"Euwwww" Phoebe repeated, copying Prue.

Prue returned to the kitchen and placed a few crystals around then looked up at everyone and spoke.

"All set, I checked and locked all the doors and windows on my way round the place." She said as she placed the final crystal in her purse.

"Ok let's do this then. Prue you have your suitcase?" Leo asked.

"It's in the lobby." She replied.

Leo walked out and returned a few seconds later.

"Ok it's in the car now." He said

"Thank you Leo." Prue replied.

The sister's and Leo all piled out of the manor via the back garden and standing facing it they began the cloaking spell.

"We call upon the greatest power,

to cloak this home from evils grasp,

out and in must be hidden,

until the day we sisters three,

return and relinquish thee."

The sister's stood back as the house glowed bright white, then faded back to normal.

"I think it worked, come on lets go." Prue said, happily waltzing off to the car. The other's following.

Half an hour later they reached Casa Walsh and as they pulled up they saw Brenda strapping her boys into her car. She waved as she saw them and closed the door of her car. The girls and Leo pulled up and stepped out of the car, they walked over to Brenda as Brandon walked out of the house.

"Hiya guys, all set?" Piper asked.

"Almost, just got a few bags to bring out then we are set." Brandon replied.

"Leo hun, could you...?" Piper asked.

"Sure." He replied and headed into the house. The girls watched as the bags appeared in the car, and Brenda stood open mouthed for a moment before shaking her head.

"He sure is handy to have around." She said grinning.

"I know. My husband is the best." Piper replied grinning at Brenda.

"Ok, so what time again do we have to be at the ship?" Prue asked.

"In.....erm... 1 hour." Phoebe said looking at her watch.

"Ok, well it takes about forty minutes to get to the dock so shall we get going. "Brenda asked.

Everyone nodded and jumped in their prospective cars. They drove to the docks and got in line behind all the other cars waiting to board the ship. Once aboard they checked in and after finding trolleys for their luggage they went to find their cabins. Brenda reached hers and the boys and after setting up the travel cots she placed her boys down for a nap. She then went about unpacking her stuff after Brandon unloaded it for her. Then he went off to find his own cabin.

Leo and Piper were in their room unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Piper opened it and saw Prue stood there.

"Hi" She said as she walked in. "Wow your cabin is huge. Mines small compared to this."

"Well this is a double room Prue, yours is a single"

"Yea, single, don't remind me." Prue said whilst looking around.

"Well sis, you might meet someone special on this trip with a bigger cabin, if you know what I mean." Piper said winking at Prue.

"Euwww gross Piper." Prue said grinning.

There was another knock on the door and Phoebe poked her head around it. Looking at her sisters she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Wow, this is huge." Phoebe said in awe.

"Leo isn't it getting crowded in here." Piper said to her husband then looking at her sisters with a 'get out of here' look.

Prue and Phoebe both turned and headed back to the door.

"We um, we'll see you guys at dinner. It starts at 6, ok" Prue asked.

Piper and Leo nodded and watched as they left. Piper burst out laughing, causing Leo to look at her funny.

"What?" He asked

"They think we want to....you know..?" She said in between giggles.

Catching on Leo bent over and kissed her neck.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint them would we?" He said leading her to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER9 LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Brenda had just about finished unpacking when there was a knock on her cabin door. Opening it she saw the most gorgeous blue eyes ever.

"Hi, I'm the captain's first mate, Dan Brewster and I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you aboard the Queen Elizabeth, On behalf of the crew, we hope you have a pleasant trip with us." He said obviously rehearsed and after bowing he moved onto the next cabin.

She watched as he greeted Phoebe, who was staying next door with the same greeting. Then moving on again, Phoebe turned to look at her and mouthed. 'Gorgeous' Brenda nodded and grinned, fanning her hand in front of her face. Phoebe laughed and walked over to her.

"He's a bit of a dish isn't he?" Brenda said.

"Too right. Just my type too." Phoebe replied.

"He is?" Brenda asked.

"Yea, he's breathing isn't he." Phoebe laughed at the face Brenda pulled.

"I'm kidding Bren', if you want him, go for him." Phoebe said, hugging her then returning to her cabin.

Brenda returned also, and saw that her son's were waking, so unfolding the double buggy she picked them out of the cots and strapped them in. Talking to them all the time, about big ships and going on a little ride. Leaving her cabin she made her way toward the restaurant, she would get her boys some dinner first before showing them around. Following the signs around the boat she finally found the restaurant and found a table. Sitting down she waited to be served whilst looking over the menu. The waitress came and after ordering a plate of fish fingers and chips for the boys and a tossed salad for herself, she looked around the restaurant. It was a fair sized restaurant, could easily seat a thousand people. It had chairs covered with burgundy material, and golden frames. The table cloths were a silky red and the walls were gold and white in color.

Her food came and she shared the fish fingers between the boys, who were chattering between themselves happily. She was just about to dig into her salad when a shadow crossed her table.

"Why hello there. Your a mighty fine looking specimen."

Brenda looked up into the face of a bearded man, who was leering at her chest. Her first concern was her children and she moved the buggy behind her chair slightly.

"Can I help you ...um...sir?" She asked.

"Why sure you can..." He said sitting down across from her." You can come to the first dance with me tonight."

Brenda knew her answer immediately, this guy gave her the creeps, she wasn't going anywhere with him.

"I don't think so." She said looking around desperately for someone to help.

"You will go with me, young missy, I always get what I want." He said menacingly moving closer to her.

"No... You won't this time." Brenda said strongly but not feeling it inside.

Suddenly the man lunged across the table and grabbed her wrist, the boys saw this and began screaming. Brenda was getting scared until the man was suddenly thrown across the room and an arm went around her shoulder. Jumping out of her skin, she head butted the person now behind her, and grabbing the buggy began to run, until she looked up at Prue, holding her nose and bending over.

"Oh, oh, oh, Prue, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Brenda said rushing back to her side and sitting her down in her recently vacated chair.

Prue held her head up and used a napkin to stem the flow of blood. Brenda sat down with a thud as she looked at her sister.

"Prue, I'm so sorry, that man was scaring me, then you put your arm around me and I panicked. How does it feel?" She said nodding at her nose.

"I'm fine, really" She said.

"Oh god Prue what happened?" Leo said as he and Piper came up to the table.

"I head butted her." Brenda said looking down at her nails.

Looking round Leo placed his hand over Prue's nose and healed her.

"Thanks." She said to him, and then looked at Brenda.

"Now are you going to tell us what that jerk wanted?"Prue asked.

"What jerk?" Piper asked.

"When i got here there was a scruffy man grabbing her wrist, so I threw him and then Brenda head butted me." Prue explained.

"He 'told' me I 'was' going to some dance with him tonight, when I refused, he told me he always got what he wanted, then lunged at me." Brenda elaborated.

"Oh what a sleaze." Piper said and shivered.

"Well he's gone now, good riddance." Brenda said.

"No, we have to tell the captain, he has to be sent ashore." Prue said

"Prue, for once I agree with you." Piper said. "Let's go."

Prue and Piper stood and left the restaurant. Leo went to follow but Brenda held him back.

"Could you stay, at least until the boys have eaten. I don't want to be left alone."

"Of course, are you ok? You look more scared than you should be?"

"Oh it's nothing. When I was 17 I was held up by gunpoint at the Peach Pit, this just bought it back, I was so scared then and this guy scared me too."

"I'm sorry Brenda that must have been an ordeal."

"It was. But i got counseling and picked him out of a line-up. The guy was only seventeen years old. No age to be robbing anywhere."

"Don't tell me your feeling sorry for him?"

"Oh no, it's just a shame, such a waste. Anyway, so lets lighten the mood a little. You and Piper. Any plans for your own Nate or Scott on the horizon?"

"Oh I don't know. I mean we've talked about it, but with the way our lives are, you know..." Leo said moving closer to Brenda and whispering "... with fighting demons and all." He said moving back. "We just don't think it's a good idea at the moment. Too risky, if you know what i mean?"

"You mean there really are, you-know-what out there, I thought the girls were just speaking metaphorically on that on." Brenda asked.

"No, it's a fact unfortunately. In fact the girls got rid of one just this morning, before I orbed in." Leo said.

"Euuwww gross. I hope I don't have to deal with them anytime soon." Brenda said wrinkling her nose.

"Brenda? Brenda Walsh? ...I don't believe it." Brenda heard from behind her.

Turning she found herself looking into a set of familiar blue eye's and her heart flipped.

"Rick? Oh my god...What are you....?"

"Doing here? Same as you...taking a vacation. Oh my god, you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you."

Brenda stood and hugged Rick. To feel his body in her arms again was so good, she almost didn't want to let go. Until Leo cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should...er...go?" Leo said looking anywhere but at the hugging couple.

Brenda and Rick broke apart and clearing her throat she sat back down.

"Nonsense Leo, Leo this is Rick, Rick, Leo." Brenda said introducing the men. They shook hands.

"So...um..I'll leave you and your husband alone..." Rick began starting to walk off but Brenda grabbed his hand. Immediately she felt a great passion surge through her, and knew it was coming from Rick.

"No..er...Rick, wait this is my brother-in-law. I'm widowed." She replied.

He stopped and looked at them both before a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry I just thought...never mind, Bren' I'm sorry to hear about you being.....you-know." Rick tried.

"Yea me too. Why don't you join us, this is if your wife doesn't mind?" Brenda said looking over at the woman who was watching them.

"Oh her, no that's my sister, remember I told you I had two, I er... I never married, I never forgot you." Rick said looking in her eye's.

"I'll go." Leo said standing up.

"You sure Leo? You don't have to on my intrusion?" Rick asked.

"No, it's fine, I have to find my wife anyway. " Clearing his throat he shook Rick's hand and walked away.

"I thought you only had a brother. How is he your brother-in-law?" Rick asked curious.

"Well it turns out, I'm one of triplets. I have three other sisters'. Leo there is my younger sister's husband. We only met about a month ago, so this trip is a getting to know each other trip. Just wait till you meet my twin sister, she looks so much like me it's uncanny." Brenda said happily.

"Cool... and who are these fine young things here?" He asked looking at Brenda's son's who were now sleeping soundly, with fish finger and chips all over themselves.

"These are my sons. My world." Brenda said slowly looking at Rick's face as she said sons. Instead of grimacing, he grinned.

"You're a mom that is so cool. I always thought you'd make a great mom. What are their names?" He asked excitedly.

"This is Nathan, Nate, and this is Scott." Brenda said happily.

"Nate, as in Peach Pit Nate? He's not you know dead too is he?" Rick asked carefully.

"No, no, he's just a dear friend and I wanted to call my son after the best father figure I had since.......anyway, he's the boys godfather so it was apt too." Brenda said changing the subject.

Rick noticed the change of subject but didn't push her. She would tell him if she wanted too. He looked at her sons and picked up Nate's hand in his.

"It always amazes me how small baby's hands are." He said stroking Nate's hand with his thumb.

Brenda watched him, she sensed great adoration coming from Rick toward her and her children, but also a great curiosity, he was curious as to who the father was, but was afraid to ask for some reason.

"They are Dylan's by the way. We got back together when i moved back home after my mom...left us." She said looking at her sons sleeping.

"Your mom's.... oh I'm sorry Brenda." He said leaning over to hug her.

"Am I interrupting?" Came Prue's voice from behind Rick.

Brenda sat back and Rick looked behind him, then back at Brenda, and then shook his head before looking back at Prue.

"Oh my gosh, you must be...Prue...right?" He said looking at Brenda who nodded.

"That's right, and you are?" Prue asked

"Oh..Rick..I'm and old friend of Brenda's, it's so nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Well I won't keep you two, Brenda the captain has been told what happened, and that jerk has been shored ok. He won't bother you again. See you at dinner." Prue said smiling and walking away.

"What jerk?" Rick asked concerned.

"Oh just some idiot who tried scaring me into going out with him, by grabbing me, no big deal really." Brenda explained.

She felt anger coming from him, and wondered why.

"Why are you angry?" She asked before she could help herself.

"Who said I was?" He lied.

"Come on Rick, I can feel it...I mean see it."

"Well ok, I'm mad that some jerk put his hands on you and scared you and i wasn't here to stop it." He said honestly.

"Rick, its ok, he's not aboard anymore, don't let it spoil our trip ok....ok?"

"Ok..." He replied smiling.

"Well I better get these two back to our cabin, they need a sleep. Think it's the sea air. Want to walk me back?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'd love too." He said and they both stood. After Brenda left her food payment and a tip, they both walked out of the restaurant and back to Brenda's cabin.

Reaching her cabin she turned to Rick.

"Want to come in?" She asked.

"If you're sure..." He replied.

"Inviting cute guys into your cabin are we?" Came a voice from her right.

Brenda turned and saw Phoebe checking Rick out, she grinned, just like Phoebe.

"Phoebe this is Rick, Rick, one of my other sister's Phoebe." She said introducing them.

"Your Leo's wife?"

"Ah haa, no. That's Leo's wife." Phoebe said pointing over his head at the two people walking toward them.

"So? You must be Rick? Leo told me you were with Brenda. I'm Piper." She said sticking her hand out for Rick to shake. He obliged.

"Shall we, see you later girls." Brenda said opening her cabin door and wheeling the boys inside.

"Nice meeting you all." Rick said and entered the Cabin. Brenda grinned at her sister's and closed the door on them.

Rick looked around her cabin, it was small but cozy, and his eye's then fell on Brenda. She was leaning over the cots putting Nate down, Scott was still asleep in his pram so he unclasped him and gently lifting him out he placed him in the second cot and covered him over. He never made a sound as he did. Rick watched how Brenda's long hair fell off her shoulders and he felt a surge of old love run through him. He couldn't believe he was with her again. The woman of his dreams, his Brenda. He had been on dates back home, but they had never lasted, He had compared them all to the woman stood in front of him now. He couldn't help himself, he walked up behind her and ran his fingers through her long silky hair. This caused her to stand up straight, and stiffen. He noticed this and stood back.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I should leave..."

"No. Don't, please I want you to stay." Brenda said

Walking up to him, so her chest was against his she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. She could feel the lust coming off him, and she knew only one thing. She wanted him. Turning him around she led him to the bed, still locked at the lips and they tumbled onto the bed. Braking free he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

She answered by removing her top, showing her white cotton bra. He kissed her again, not knowing a pair of eyes was watching the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Brandon, Prue and Phoebe were walking along the deck of the liner. They had set sail a half hour ago. And they were watching San Francisco fade into the distance. The ship was set up so that there were cabins facing the open seas. You could literally step out of the door of your cabin and see the sea immediately. Prue thought it was beautiful. They were coming up on their cabins when Prue recognized someone she met earlier.

"Hey isn't that that guy we had thrown off the liner earlier? What is he doi...no...he's spying on Brenda's cabin. "

Brandon walked up to the guy and punched him square in the face. Then grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket he pushed him hard against the wall of the cabin.

"What do you think you're doing back on this ship, and spying on my sister's room? Huh?"

"Oh. hey, hey, hey calm down , is that your sister hey sorry man."

"Yea you will, be. Bren' you in there?" Brandon shouted, knocking on the door, with his palm.

A flustered Brenda opened the door. She had heard the bang of the man's body against the wall and had hastily pushed Rick off and replaced her top. Walking out of the cabin, Rick behind her she took in the scene developing, first thing she noticed was the scruff from the restaurant.

"What....what is he doing here, I thought you said he was put ashore?" She said looking at Prue.

"He was, we saw the captain's mate kick him off ourselves. How did you get back onboard?" She asked the man.

"I snuck onboard when no one was looking, what, you saying you don't recognize me? How's the diner business lately sweet thing?" He said and it clicked.

"You? No....NO." Brenda screamed, ran back inside and slammed the door.

Prue looked at Brandon, who looked at the man he was holding down.

"Are you following my sister? Is that it? She picked you out of a line-up and now you want what? Payback? Well let me tell you chump, you either leave her alone, or I will personally see to it that you swim with the fishes you got that?"

"Wait, this is the guy who held her up, by gunpoint?" Prue asked.

"She told you about that?" Brandon asked.

"Leo mentioned it, she told him." Prue answered.

"Oh, yea well this jerk, is going straight to the captain, we'll see what he wants to do about him." Brandon said dragging him away.

"What a creep, poor Brenda." Phoebe said.

"I'll go check on her." Prue said.

"No, let me, ok?" Rick said placing his hand on Prue's shoulder.

"Ok." She said smiling as Rick opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

"I hope this doesn't bring back too much pain for our sister Prue?" Phoebe said, linking arms with Prue and heading to their own cabins.

"Brenda?"

Rick asked, looking round he couldn't see her. Knocking on the cabin's bathroom door, he waited until he heard a sniff coming from beside the bed. Walking slowly towards the sound he found her sat up, knees tucked under her chin and tears falling down her face. His heart froze, she looked so vulnerable, like the first time he had ever laid eyes on her all those years ago. Kneeling down beside her, he opened his arms and she gladly fell into them.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a dreadful crybaby?" She whimpered.

"Not at all, you had a shock, its normal...so that was him then?" He said,

She nodded her head into his chest.

"Mama?"

Her sons voice interrupted and looking around Rick, she saw Scott was awake and stood up in his cot.

"Excuse me?" She said and stood up.

Rick watched as she walked over to her son and picked him up. Immediately Scotty picked her hair up in his hands and put it in his mouth. Rick's heart swelled at the image it burned into his heart. She walked over and sat down on the now messed up bed and hugged her son to her chest.

"He likes a cuddle when he wakes up." She explained unnecessarily to him.

"He's beautiful, just like his mamma." He replied.

She smiled, and then wiped her face so her child wouldn't see her tearstained cheeks. She held her son until he struggled to get down and she placed him on the floor, before standing up and rummaging through a bag. Pulling out countless numbers of toys, she placed them all around Scotty and he began playing happily .Rick watched him for a moment before looking back at Brenda, she was stood at the window of the cabin, her arms folded across her chest, looking out. Rick stood and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be. I have my sisters. I have my babies and Brandon. What more could a girl ask for.?"

"You could have me, if you wanted me." Rick asked as Brenda turned to face him.

"Rick, what we had happened a long time ago. We have both grown since, I'm not sure we should go there again."

"Don't you even want to think about it?" Rick begged.

She looked into his eyes and saw his heart reflected in them. He loved her but was she ready to be with him? Was she ready to be with anyone yet, so soon after Dylan's death? She didn't know the answer.

"Ok, let me think about it." She said smiling.

"I'll go, here is my number if you need to talk." He said handing her a slip of paper with a cell number on it.

Rick bent down and kissed her lips, so tenderly she almost lost her wits then but he pulled away and left her there her eye's still closed .When she opened them he wasn't there, she turned her head as the cabin door closed.

Brenda was tossing and turning in her bed that night. She was having that same dream again. The one were Dylan crashed and burned. This one was going differently though, instead of her watching Dylan die in the flames, she was watching herself. She was in the car and Dylan was stood still watching it burn. She was crying out to him to help, but he just stood expressionless. All of a sudden Dylan's face turned into Rick's and he rushed to help her out. A banging started, from where she didn't know. But just as Rick reached her the gunman reached an arm around her waist and pulled her back down. It was then that she woke, realizing she was being shaken. Opening her eye's she came face to face with Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Brandon. All with concerned looks on their face's.

"What...wh...why are you all here?"

"Brenda I know how you were after the robbery. I was on my way to see if you needed me to stay with you and I heard you screaming. You woke these guys up too, Leo orbed us in here, from Phoebe's room. Was it the same dream?"

"I woke you guys? Oh I am so sorry..ha...I seem to be saying that a lot these days. Yes Bran' it was the same....but it ended different. It was me that was burning."

"I know what that feels like." Phoebe mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all looked at her, Prue, Piper and Leo knowing what she meant but the Walshes not.

"I'll tell you about it later. What else happened was that all that was different?" Phoebe asked.

"It was strange. I was burning in the car and Dylan was just stood watching me, not trying to help. Then he turned into Rick and he tried getting me free, then that creep pulled me back into the car. It was so scary, Bran' She said burying her face in her hands.

Brandon sat closer and held her. He could feel her shaking again. He looked at everyone and silently they nodded at his unspoken plea and they left the cabin. They all returned to Phoebe's cabin and thought about what Brenda had told them. Ten minutes later, Brandon knocked on the door. Phoebe let him in.

"I held her to sleep. Poor woman's exhausted. Can we er.. talk?" He asked

Leo motioned to the armchair in the corner of the room, and Brandon sat down.

"I'm worried about this dream changing. Since Dylan's death it was always the same, never changed, and now this. What do you suppose it could mean?"

"I'm not sure but the Dylan stood watching her part could mean he was letting her go. That he can't help her anymore. He turned into Rick now because I think Dylan knows he loves her deeply. That he would make her happy, from what i've seen of him, he seems like a good guy, he might even take the family secret well. As for the creep, that clearly states that something is holding her back from being happy, which could be a feeling of guilt over liking Rick, when she has to look at Dylan every day in the faces of Nate and Scott." Leo said.

The other four adults in the room were looking at Leo open mouthed.

"Wow philosophical you." Piper grinned

"Hehe...it's just what I analyzed from what Brenda told us. It's my job to be the knowledgeable one isn't it?" He replied.

"Yeah as well as the bigheaded one." Prue said throwing a pillow at him, which he orbed back into her face.

"Hey, no fair, you have orb advantage." Prue said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Guys, could we get back to Brenda here?" Brandon interrupted.

"Sorry." Both Leo and Prue said together.

"You want me to talk to her? Twin to twin?" Prue asked.

"If you think it will work, look I'm going to go stay in her cabin with her, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Leo could you..." Brandon asked, and Leo stood and orbed him into the next cabin over.

"Brandon? Bran' wake up." Brenda said shaking her brother as he lay on the cabin's sofa.

"Bren'? What time is it?" Brandon asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"A little after eight, the boys are ready and we are going for some breakfast, want to come?" She asked.

"Sure, just give me ten minutes so I can take a quick shower and brush my teeth, I'll be back soon, see you boys." Brandon said kissing Brenda on her forehead and then followed with the boys.

After he left Brenda pulled out some toys and gave them to the boys. She was just finishing up applying some lipstick when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Brandon." She called thinking he had forgotten something.

The door opened but it wasn't Brandon that entered it was Prue. She walked in wearing a white vest top and cut off jeans, with a black leather handbag purse over her left shoulder.

"How are you this morning hun? Feeling better?"

"Oh hi Prue. Yea I'm fine, Brandon stayed here last night, my trusty protector." She said grinning, infecting Prue with her smile.

"Did you get any sleep? You were pretty worked up last night?" Prue asked concerned.

"Yea I have that dream on a regular basis. Ever since that day...." She said trailing of and looking out of the cabin window.

"I know what you mean, I had similar dreams after I lost Andy."Prue said, placing her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

Brenda looked at Prue, it was so uncanny that they had both lost the men they loved at almost the same time. Thinking about it, if anyone could help her stop the nightmares it would be Prue.

"Do you? I mean does it....will the dreams ever stop? Did they for you?"

"Not totally...there are still night's were I wake up in a sweat after having a particularly bad dream. The worst used to be when Andy would blame me for his death, I would wake up screaming, and Piper or Phoebe would have to calm me down. But over time and with a little help from my sister's I came to terms with the fact that Andy was just that sort of person to rush in a try to help. I made the mistake telling him about Phoebe's vision. I used to blame myself constantly, thinking if only I had kept my mouth shut and not warned him, he wouldn't have been sat in his car outside when the demon Rodriguez showed up. He might still be alive today and on this trip with me, instead of being ...well you know?"

Brenda watched as Prue told her piece. Andy to her sounded a lot like Dylan, so protective, her heart went out to her sister, and she leant over and hugged Prue tightly.

"He sounded so perfect, I'm sorry Prue. For you, for me, for my boys, it's just hard." She said and pulled back from the hug.

"I know, the pain of love lost never leaves our hearts, but it does fade. It will for you too. You want to see a picture of him? Of Andy?"

"Yea." Brenda said as Prue removed her purse from her shoulder.

Brenda watched as Prue rummaged through it and pulled out her money purse. Opening it up she turned it to Brenda. There she saw what could only have been Andy and Prue. Andy had on a brown leather jacket, and was hugging Prue who had on a red coat. Brenda took the purse of Prue to get a closer look, she studied Prue's face on the picture, and she could feel the love coming from this image. She knew Prue and Andy were very much in love when this was taken.

All the while Prue was watching Brenda study the picture. She knew Brenda was feeling something. She was curious as to what she could feel from a picture. Brenda looked up at her and handed her purse back to her.

"You two were very much in love when that was taken, but I sense something drove you apart, and you only reconciled shortly before his death." Brenda correctly pronounced.

"That is amazing...how did you...never mind....your right, we did date, and I did love him very much. But because of the ...'family business' I kept having to rush away from him to fight demons, and he never knew I was a witch. In the end he got fed up of my excuses and we decided to part. Not before I had cast a truth spell on him though to find out if he would take to my being a witch"

"And did he?" Brenda asked curious.

"No....he told me that he couldn't accept it. The spell ended and i ended it. It was awkward at first. We would cross paths on certain 'happenings' but it was always tense. Anyway a few weeks before his death, two Grimlock Demons kidnapped two boys from a park and that's when my powers were discovered by a reporter. I suspended the Demon and one of the boys in the air using my hands and he saw me. He went to Andy and told him. I don't think Andy believed him at first, but he visited me in my office. I wanted to tell him again seeing as the spell had already warn off, he had no memory of me telling him I was a witch. Anyway, we discovered were the boys were and went to save them. Phoebe and Piper were already there while i made some potions to vanquish the Demons. However when i tried to leave that stupid reporter had removed parts from my car. He forced me to tell him my secret, so i did and we went to save the boys. Somehow Andy found out and followed me, a Demon attacked him and I threw him with my powers. Andy didn't know what to do, but I think he believed the reporter from then on and my secret was out."

"Wow, what a way to find out, what happened to the reporter?" Brenda asked still curious.

"The Grimlock happened." Prue said slowly

"Ohhh." Brenda said catching on.

"Yea...I thought that now he knew he would think it over and we could start again, but it wasn't meant to be, he wanted a normal life. He dealt with death on a regular basis and i don't think he wanted demons dropping by for tea." Prue said her eye's filling up.

Brenda hugged her to her and Prue placed her head on her shoulder. There was a knock on the cabin door and Brandon popped his round the door.

"Oh hi Prue, you ready Bren'?"

"Yea, you coming for some breakfast Prue?"Brenda asked standing up.

"Yea I'll see you there in about five, I just have to get something from my cabin." She said standing up as well.

"Ok." Brandon and Brenda said together.

The three of them left Brenda's cabin and Prue said goodbye at hers, she watched as her brother and sister walked on with her nephews and opened her cabin door. Once inside she leaned against the cool wood and let the tears fall.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Brandon and Brenda walked along the deck to the restaurant and Brandon looked at his sister, she looked different, calmer and he wondered what Prue had said to her.

"So? What did you and Prue talk about in there?"

Brenda looked at him, could see the curiosity in his eyes and decided to tease him with it.

"Why would you want to know Brandon?"

"I was just wondering that's all."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you wondering? Can't a girl talk about her brother in private now?"

"You were talking about me? What were you saying?"

"Prue was saying how.... oh never mind, here we are...could you get the doors B'"

"Prue was saying what?"

"Nothing, what are you ordering?"

"Brenda!?!"

"Brandon !?!"

"Why won't you tell me?" Brandon whined.

"Because it's private girls talk that why, you should learn to keep your nose out." Brenda said, sticking her tongue out and rushing off to find a table.

Shaking his head and following her he sat down and picked up a menu. Whilst Brenda went about placing the boys in highchairs and collapsing the buggy and hiding it under the table. The waiter came and Brandon ordered a fried breakfast and a mug of coffee, while Brenda ordered toast and scrambled eggs for the boys as well as orange juice, and a grapefruit and glass of juice and cup of tea for herself.

"So....Prue was saying....?" Brandon tried again.

"Nothing...she said nothing ok.. I was teasing you, and you fell for it." Brenda said smiling as it clicked that she had teased him.

"Ohhhh, you ..." He said playfully punching her arm.

Brenda laughed and waved over his head. He turned and saw Piper, Phoebe and Leo walking towards them.

"Hi guys." he said in greeting.

"Hi" they all said and after hugs were exchanged the others ordered.

They were sat around two tables. But one was missing.

"Anyone seen Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yea she said she would be here soon, she needed something from her cabin first. "Brenda answered.

"Ok" Piper said.

"Hello everyone." Came a strong male voice and they all looked up to see Rick stood there with two women.

"Hi." They all repeated.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to my sister's, this is Lauren and Marissa." He said pointing to each of the women at his side.

Everyone said 'hi' and shook hands. Prue joined them and she too greeted Rick's sisters.

"Ricky, we are going to find a table. Nice meeting you all, bye." Lauren said

"See you later." Marissa said smiling at them all and followed her sister to a table a little further away.

"They seem nice, older or younger?" Prue asked.

"Both older." Rick replied.

He walked up to Brenda and leant over to hug her.

"How are you feeling this morning Bren'?" He asked concerned.

"I feel good, actually, thanks to my sister's and brother's." She said smiling at everyone of her family.

"Good, well, I'll see you later then....ok?" Rick asked. Brenda nodded and after kissing her forehead again he left to join his sister's.

Their food came and everyone tucked in, Nate and Scott had everyone laughing when they kept trying and failing to eat the eggs, that were falling of their spoons. In the end Brenda and Prue, who were sat closest to the boys, ended up feeding them the eggs. Brenda kept feeling eye's watching her, and every now and then she would glance over to Rick's table and catch him watching her. They finished their meal and the waiter cleared away the plates.

"So what are we going to do today? Sunbathe, sunbathe, or maybe ...oh I don't know sunbathe, what do you say?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, sunbathing sounds good." Prue said laughing at Phoebe.

Everyone laughed and they all stood. Brenda retrieved the buggy and put it up in one movement. Then after Prue unclasped Nate and Brenda unclasped Scotty they placed them at the same time into the buggy and fastened them in.

"Ok I'm going to go put these two down for a nap and dig out my bikini." Brenda said.

"Ok we'll walk with you, oh this is going to be fun." Phoebe said rubbing her hands together.

Brenda, Brandon, Prue and Phoebe were all laid in a row next to each other outside their cabins taking in the sun. Brenda had on her blue two piece with a purple sarong around her waist. Prue had on Brenda's leopard print bikini, and it fit her perfectly, although she had chickened out of wearing the thong's that went with it instead she had her cut-off jeans on. Phoebe was wearing a white with pink flowers one piece and a sarong around her waist. Brandon had on a pair of blue sunbathers. They had been chatting for a while before closing their eyes and soaking up the sun. About an hour later, a shadow blocked out their sun and Prue opened her eyes, to look into the most gorgeous blue ones she had ever seen. She sat up.

"Howdy miss, I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink with me tonight?" He asked a mesmerized Prue.

Brenda, who was laying on her front, lifted her head to look at the intruder. He was cute, tall, sandy-brown hair, cut neatly up to his neck. His arms looked to have seen a few gyms. He had on a blue vest and Bermuda shorts, and blue sandals. She looked at Prue, who looked at her and winked. Prue looked back at the man and spoke.

"I would love too, mr...er...?"

"Oh...Sutcliffe...Jamie Sutcliffe...And you are?" He said holding his hand out to Prue.

"Charmed...er....Prue, Prue Halliwell, nice to meet you Jamie." She said taking his hand immediately feeling a shock go up her arm.

"Which is your cabin, I will pick you up from here." Jamie said not taking his eye's of her.

"Third one down from here." She said not taking her eye's of him.

He raised her hand and kissed it, and Prue felt her insides flutter madly.

"Till tonight, say seven?" He said letting go of her hand and walking away from her backwards.

"Seven..." She repeated.

They watched as he half waved and turned the corner. Prue let out a long breath, and fell back on the sun lounger.

"Oh my god, tell me that really just happened. That hot specimen of a man actually asked me out." She said sitting back up on her elbows and looking over at her sisters and brother.

"It happened, see something you like sis?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh I like, I like a lot. Oh my god!!?"

"What?" Brenda asked.

"I have nothing to wear, I better go look, oh my god." Prue said as she jumped up and almost ran to her cabin, two minutes later she had disappeared inside leaving her sisters and brother to burst into laughter.

"Oh my god..." Phoebe laughed. "I've only seen her like this with Andy, that guy really affected her, he had a nerve though just walking up and asking her out like that."

"Jealous Pheebs?" Brenda asked jokingly.

"Yes" Phoebe replied then grinned. "But I'm happy for her, she deserves it after the amount of time she spent grieving for Andy. He better not hurt her is all or he'll have one pissed witch on his hands."

"What would she do?" Brenda asked curious.

"I'm not talking about Prue, I'm talking about me." Phoebe said as she stood and walked to Prue's cabin and knocked.

Brenda watched her go, and felt a tug on her heart, the sisters was so close, she just wished her and Brandon would be close to them too. As if Phoebe read her mind, Prue's door opened and Phoebe called to her.

"You want to come help Prue pick out an outfit Bren'?"

Brenda looked at Brandon who just nodded his head towards Phoebe. Brenda stood and bent down to give her brother a hug, saying 'thank you' before joining the girls in Prue's cabin. When she got there Prue was frantically going through the clothes in her closet, pulling them out, looking at them and discarding them over her shoulder. Brenda picked up one of the discardee's and examined it.

"What's wrong with this one?" She asked as she looked over the knee length black dress with an attached diamond belt, and low cut v neck.

"Too conservative, I wore that to work a few times." Prue said plunking down on her bed, her face falling."I have nothing to wear, I'm not going." She said throwing herself back on her bed.

Phoebe looked desperately at Brenda and Brenda had an idea. She walked over to Prue and grabbed her hand, pulling her up of the bed.

"Come with me." Was all she said.

Brenda pulled her out of her cabin, Phoebe following behind, right past Brandon who looked at the train of women strange, and into her own cabin. She placed Prue in front of her wardrobe and told her to 'stay'. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out outfit after outfit and placed them up against Prue before discarding them as Prue had done, until finally she pulled out a blue dress that was one of her favorites. When she placed it up against Prue she smiled.

"This is the one. Go ahead try it on." She said.

Prue took it and disappeared into Brenda's bathroom, reappearing minutes later smoothing the dress down. Brenda and Phoebe's mouths dropped at the way she looked.

"Wow if I was a man I would so...." Phoebe began looking Prue up and down.

"Phoebe" Prue shouted laughing at what Phoebes was about to say.

"Well I would, your gorgeous Prue, how did you know that would look so good on her Brenda?"

"Because it looks good on me." She replied smiling.

Prue walked over to her and pulled her into a long hug, Brenda felt truly accepted. After five minutes she pulled away and holding Brenda's upper arms looked at her.

"Thank you sis. This won't be forgotten, you are the best."

Phoebe cleared her throat and Prue laughed and held her arm open for Phoebe to join in the hug. Giggling, Phoebe jumped on them sending them crashing to the floor. They all laughed and picked themselves up.

"Careful Pheebs I don't want to ruin Brenda's dress before I get to wear it on my date." Prue said still laughing.

"Oh here put these on." Brenda said as she saw something in the bottom of her wardrobe.

She handed Prue a pair of blue heels, they were open at the toe and had straps around the heel instead of leather. Prue fell in love with them immediately and as she was slipping them on, Brenda walked over to her bedside drawer and retrieved something from it.

"Lift your hair Prue." She said

Prue did as she was asked and Brenda placed a stunning necklace around her neck. It reached just above her bust and was in the shape of triquetra. Prue looked at it in shock then up at Brenda, holding onto the necklace. Phoebe picked it up and suddenly had a vision....

Two couples and three babies sat in a living room, Phoebe recognized one of the couples as her parents. She didn't know who the other couple was until her mother spoke.

"We want you to take these two here. We know how much you wanted babies Cindy, please, I can't look after three babies. Please. Until the threat has passed."

"Do you think it's fair to separate them Patty, don't you think they will feel it?"

"Please Cindy, I will tell Prudence when she is old enough to understand. I can't risk these two getting hurt. Give this to her sister when she's older."

Phoebe watched as her mom pulled a necklace out of a box and handed it to Cindy. It was the same necklace Prue wore around her neck now.

"Phoebe, what did you see?" Prue asked her hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Nothing.I er..i have to go to my cabin no...."

"....no, tell me what you saw first?" Prue pushed grabbing Phoebes arm to stop her from leaving.

"I saw mom giving Brenda's mom that necklace." Phoebe said looking at Brenda.

"What...my mom gave me this for my sixteenth birthday." Brenda said looking at the jewelry.

"Did you see anything else? Phoebe" Prue pushed.

"She just said something about 'until the threat passed'"

"Until the threat passed. I wonder what she meant about that." Prue pondered.

Brenda didn't like were the mood was going. She didn't want Prue to cancel on her date, so placing a smile on her face she looked at Prue and Phoebe.

"Hey, it's the past, lets enjoy our vacation and we can ask Mrs. Halliwell when we get back home, ok?"

Prue smiled. "Ok" she replied " Pheebs?"

"I guess so. Ok Prue time to go shower and get even more beautiful than you are, I'll do your hair."

Smiling at Brenda, Prue hugged her and said thank you for the clothes before letting Phoebe drag her to her own cabin to get ready. Once they were gone she sat looking at her boys still sleeping and sighed, That vision was sure telling.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Prue was ready and waiting at a few minutes to seven. Phoebe and Brenda had just left wishing her good luck and Prue was sat on the bed, back straight, hands on knees, waiting for that knock on the door. They had pulled her hair up into a high pony, and she had ringlets framing her face. Her make-up was flawless. Her nerves were threatening to surface, this was how she got before every date she had been on, since Andy.

A knock sounded and startled her momentarily, standing, she took a deep breath and walked to the door. Her hand on the handle, she slowly turned it and opened the door, to find Jamie stood there, a single rose in his hand. His mouth dropped at the vision of beauty in front of him, and for a moment he was speechless. Prue was first to speak.

"Are you ok?"

"Er...yea..er...you look.....wow." Jamie stuttered.

Prue blushed, and Jamie thought that only made her prettier. Gathering his wits about him, he extended his arm for her to take, and she did so. Immediately he felt a shiver flow through his body and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He had never felt that before, with any woman. Prue locked her cabin door and they walked to the ballroom. He was telling her about his family and by the time they reached their destination, Prue had learned he had two brothers, had won this cruise in a competition and loved dogs.

They found a table in front of a large stage and sat down. A waiter came and Prue ordered a martini, while Jamie ordered a beer.

"So tell me a bit about yourself Prue." Jaime asked.

"Well there isn't much to tell really, I live with my sister's Piper and Phoebe, I live in San Francisco and work at Buckland's auction house. I'm on this cruise, because my sister's thought I was working too hard and not having any fun. Oh and I just found out I'm one of triplets. So nothing special really." Prue said laughing at the last part.

Jamie was watching her in awe. She was so beautiful in his eyes and the way she joked was very fulfilling. Prue saw him staring and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello, anyone home?" She said smiling

A band started playing in the background.

"Sorry, you just fascinate me, want to dance?"

"Sure, why not." She said as she allowed him to pull her up.

He pulled her onto the dance floor, and pulled her body to his. His arms went around her slim waist and her arms went around his neck. Even though the song playing was fast they danced slowly, all the time looking into each other's eyes. Jamie spoke

"Would it be wrong of me to want to kiss you?"

"I don't think so" She replied in a whisper.

Not needing telling twice, he bent forward and gently brushed her lips with his own. Prue felt her body weaken at his kiss, and she kissed him back passionately.

"Well what do we have here?"

Came a voice from beside them, and breaking apart Prue made eye contact with Piper. Leo was at her side.

"Piper hi. This is Jamie, Jamie, my sister Piper, and her husband Leo." Prue introduced.

"Hi" both Piper and Leo said together. "Hi" said Jamie.

"Well we are going to dance, see yea later sis." Piper said and dragged Leo away to a clear area of dance floor.

"She seems nice." Jamie complemented.

"Yea she is. Let's get our drinks ok." Prue said.

Taking his hand she pulled him to their table and he pulled her chair out for her. Smiling and saying 'thank you' she sat down and he gently pushed it a little under the table, then he sat himself down. They watched Piper and Leo for a moment, while they sipped their drinks.

"So..." Jamie began.

"So..." Prue repeated.

"Want to go for a walk?" They both said together, and then laughed.

"Sure." Prue said.

Linking arms they left the ballroom, Piper watched them leave.

"You don't think we spoiled their night do you?" she said concerned

"Didn't look like we did, I've not seen Prue that happy for a while, I'm sure she'll be fine, now were we." Leo said wrapping Piper tighter in his arms.

"Isn't this beautiful Jamie?" Prue said leaning frontwards on a railing looking out at the stars.

"It sure is." He said looking at her as her ringlets blew in the breeze.

She turned to look at him, and saw he was staring at her again. If it was anyone else she would have thought that freaky, but with Jamie, it felt good. She loved the attention he was giving her, it made her feel special.

He placed his hand on her arm and gently turned her to face him, stepping closer, he brought his lips down on hers again and she responded by kissing him back. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his own body. She placed her arms around his neck again and the kiss became more of desire. After five minutes she pulled away and grabbed his hand. Reaching her cabin soon after she opened the door, Jamie kissing her neck and they stumbled inside. Gently pushing her against the door he kissed her lips heavily, hungrily and began playing with the strap of her dress. Breaking the kiss, Prue took his hand again and led him to her bed.

The next morning, Prue knocked heavily on Brenda's cabin door, Seconds later her sister opened it and stood aside for Prue to enter. She noticed the glow in Prue's face and smiled. She knew what had happened the night before it was so obvious. She closed the door and was immediately enveloped by a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Bren' last night was fantastic. We danced, we kissed, we...er...it was great."

"You didn't... You made love, you saucy little minx you." Brenda said hugging her again.

Prue's smile was contagious and Brenda couldn't help but feel elated for her sister.

"So, how was it then?" Brenda asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that....even though it WAS mind blowing." Prue said grinning widely.

A knock sounded on the cabin door, and Brenda opened it to find Phoebe and Piper stood there.

"Morning Brenda, have you seen....Prue, there you are. Well how was the date last night?" Phoebe asked coming in and plunking herself on the bed beside Prue.

"Yea were did you go after the ballroom, I hope me and Leo didn't spoil your night, by interrupting?" Piper asked.

"Oh no you didn't, we went for a walk, kissed, made love, and it was great." Prue said smiling as Piper's face broke into a huge grin.

"Sex on your first date, you sly dog." Piper said grinning.

"Piper, I've not felt this way for a lo....oh no" Prue said her face suddenly falling.

"What...what is it Prue?" Piper asked concerned.

"My period is in two weeks. We didn't use protection, oh no, no, no, no. What if...." Prue said stopping and looking down.

"I doubt it Prue, What are the chances of that, I wouldn't worry." Bren said rubbing her arm.

"Yea I guess you are right. So you lot hungry? Where's Brandon?"

"He's took the boys for a walk, he'll meet us at the restaurant." Brenda said.

"I thought it was quiet" Prue said laughing.

"Where's Jamie?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"He went to his cabin to shower and change, he invited me out again tonight." Prue said excited.

"You really like this one don't you?" Piper asked.

"Yea I do, and I want to thank you guys." Prue said standing and hugging her sister's.

"Thank us? For what?" Piper asked.

"For dragging me out here. If you hadn't I wouldn't have met Jamie. He makes me feel so special."

"Told you, you needed a break." Phoebe said sticking her tongue out at Prue.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Brenda said, and headed to the door, her sisters following.

The next few days were spent around the Bahama's, they had docked on a small island at the old fort bay and were all stretching their legs along the beach. Prue and Jamie had gone in one direction, Brenda and Rick in another, and Piper and Leo in another. Phoebe was laying on the beach on her back soaking up the sun. Brandon had taken the boys on a tour of the island.

Phoebe had been relaxing for about half an hour, wearing a red bikini and purple sarong, when a shadow crossed her sun.

"Your sister's left you all alone I see."

Phoebe looked up into the face of Dan Brewster, the captain's first mate. Sitting up slowly and retrieving her sun lotion, she began applying it while he watched her.

"Are you supposed to be off the ship, aren't first mate's supposed to stay with the captain?" She asked.

"He let me have half a day, I've got to be back at 6, to arrange the passengers who are continuing our cruise with us. Here let me." He replied taking the lotion of Phoebe and pouring some in his hands." Turn around"

She did as he asked and he began rubbing it into her back, Phoebe closed her eyes momentarily, he was good at this. Once he had done, she thanked him and he stood and went on his way. Watching him walk away, she smiled shrugged her shoulders and lay back down on her front.

Dan went about his business, but every now and then his eyes would stray to the sandy-brown-haired beauty he had lathered sun lotion on earlier. She had taken his breath away the very first time he had seen her, when he was introducing himself at her cabin. She had made a big impression on him then and he hadn't been able to forget her. He had made up his mind when he had seen her on the beach today that he would ask her out, but had chickened out at the last minute, Putting the lotion on her had been a last thought to get near to her. He watched as she sat up again and lotioned herself again before laying on her back again. Then he watched as her sister, the oldest he remembered crept up and jumped on her, making her sit up and slap her sister. He laughed at the antics, and then watched as the woman lotioned her sister's back. He hadn't even had the courage to ask her name.

"You've been lying here all afternoon Pheeb's?" Prue asked.

"Yayy, all by myself, well except for Dan."

"Dan? Ohhhh the first mate....what did he want?"

"He lotioned my back, then went about his business." Phoebe said non-comitedly.

"Ohhhh....he's cute isn't he...?" Prue pushed.

"I guess" Phoebe said not catching the tone in Prue's voice.

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So...do you think he likes you?"

Phoebe looked at Prue, saw the smile on her face and clicked.

"Oh no you don't Prue, you are not setting me up..."

"...why not? He's cute, you could do worse...."

"No. I don't need my sister's help to find a man thank you. Speaking off ...where's yours?"

"Getting us a drink. I said to get you one too, is THAT ok?" Prue said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, funny, of course it is. Oh look, speak of the devil..." Phoebe said trailing off as Jamie approached.

"That's so not funny Pheeb's" Prue said swatting Phoebe's arm.

"Hiya Phoebe, I got you a iced tea is that ok?" Jamie asked.

"Sure that's fine, thanks." Phoebe said taking the cool glass from him.

He handed Prue her drink then sat down beside her, placing his arm around her waist and kissing her tenderly. Phoebe looked away, she suddenly felt lonely. Prue had Jamie, Piper had Leo, and Brenda had didn't seem bothered but she was, She wanted someone to hold her tight, someone to love her. Prue noticed her quietness and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok sis?"

Phoebe placed a fake smile on her lips and looked at Prue.

"Of course, look thanks for the drink, but I'm feeling a little light headed, I think I'll go back to the ship and have a lie down. Too much sun." She said standing, and gathering her belongings.

Prue stood too and held onto her arm, looking into her eye's Prue could see sadness.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yea, it's nothing a good sleep won't fix, you stay enjoy the sun. I'll be fine Prue really." She walked off waving at Brenda and Rick who were heading towards them.

Prue watched her leave until she was at the ship and no longer visible, Brenda stood by her side and looked in the same direction.

"Is she ok Prue?"

Prue sat down next to Jamie as did Brenda and Rick, not taking her eye's of the place she had last seen her sister.

"Prue, are you ok?" Brenda now asked Prue at the look of pain on her face.

Prue finally looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know Brenda, I don't know


	13. Chapter 13

**ok guys sorry i've been busy this past few months, i'm trying to get back in my stories. i really want to continue my stories...but i just can't seem to find the right inspiration....*sigh***

** here's an update for 'yall... enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13: LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

Dan had watched the scene between the sisters's, he had seen the sad look in the woman's face and his heart fell. She had looked so sad. Following her back to the ship, he caught up to her as she was pushing her cabin door open.

"Excuse me miss?"

He said stopping her in her tracks, she looked up at him, and he could see the tear tracks before she hastily brushed them away, he wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he held back, that would freak her out.

"Can I help you, Dan?" She asked

"Well you could start by telling me your name, I can't keep calling you miss can I?" He said in an attempt to cheer her up a little. It worked, she smiled.

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell. Is there anything I could do for you?" She asked, clearly desperate to be left alone.

"No, but there may be something I can do for you. You look a little bummed out, want to talk?" He tried.

She looked at him for a moment as if sizing him up then nodded and walked into her cabin, holding the door open for him, he followed her in, and she shut the door. After removing her shoes she grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, only to emerge a few seconds later, dressed in a pink tracksuit. She looked at him sat on her bed and went over and sat next to him. Her hands in her lap she looked down at them. He didn't push her, just waited for her to talk first. Soon she did.

"I'm sorry, you must think me an awful bore?"

"No, but I can tell that something is bothering you....I'm a good listener."

"Is this part of your job description, to listen to blubbering passengers?" She said, trying to joke.

He placed an arm around her shoulder and she melted into him, putting her head on his shoulder. She began.

"I just feel so alone, you know, my sister's have got their men and I'm little miss tag-along. I used to be able to get all the guys I wanted, until I became a ..." She stopped suddenly and looked up at him, shock on her face." never mind...I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely is all."

He didn't miss the change of subject, she clearly felt that whatever she was hiding from him was holding her back.

"Phoebe, you can tell me anything, I won't judge you yea know." He said playing with her hair.

"Just stay here with me, I really don't want to be alone." She asked and put her arm around his waist.

He could feel the butterflies float around his stomach as she did, but he suddenly felt her jump, gasp and go rigid. She stayed like that for a few seconds before jumping up and backing away from him. Her chest was rising and dropping hard and he worried she was having an attack.

"Phoebe are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Leave, please leave." She asked holding her chest and backing away from him, not taking her eye's of him.

He stood and walked towards her, He was concerned beyond words at her sudden change of mood, and he wanted to hold her in his arms to comfort her. She walked towards him and pushed him by his chest towards the door. Opening it she pushed him out and slammed the door shut behind him. Standing against the door she slid down and let the tears flow.

"Phoebe, Pheeb's come on open up, it's Prue."

Dan had seen Prue heading towards the ship after Phoebe had kicked him out and he had told her what had happened. Prue had rushed to find Piper and Leo and had run to Phoebe's cabin. Brenda had been with her, so she had tagged along too.

Prue looked at Leo and he nodded his head towards his and Piper's cabin, once inside, he orbed everyone into Phoebe's cabin where they found her sobbing on her bed. Prue, Piper and Brenda rushed to her side and Phoebe grabbed onto Prue for dear life. Her tears were fast and furious and Prue was getting scared at her sister's behavior.

"Phoebe what is it, what's wrong?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue, and lifted a shaky hand to stroke her face.

"I saw mass death, I saw....I saw you dead, and Piper. The ship.....it...sank....lots of death...so much death." She said burying her face into Prue's shoulder.

Prue looked around at Piper, Leo, and Brenda, her face white. Holding Phoebe at arms length Prue looked into her eyes.

"Did you see what happened? Phoebe come on, how are we to stop this if you don't tell us how it happened?"

"All I saw was a fire. I think it was in the engine, and then I saw the ship sinking, then you guys, laid out on a beach with blankets over your faces. I'm scared Prue, I don't want to loose you." Phoebe said allowing more tears to fall.

"Leo can you orb to the engine's and check them over, If you see anyone, tell them you are an inspector or something.....go" Prue said taking charge. Leo orbed out.

She held Phoebe as she sobbed and soon Leo orbed back in.

"Phoebe you could have just saved the whole ship's lives. The main engine was over heating. I've got them working on fitting a new part now." Leo said smiling.

"So it's going to be ok?" Phoebe asked, relief showing on her face.

"Looks that way yea.! Leo said smiling and hugging her.

"Oh thank god...oh no?" She said.

"What now?" Prue said.

"Dan, he must think I'm crazy, I threw him out of here so fast after I touched him." Phoebe said sitting forwards and putting her head in her hands.

"Want me to have a word?" Prue asked.

"And tell him what...'sorry my sister had a premonition that she saw everyone on the ship die, oh and by the way she's a witch' come on Prue. I'll just have to avoid him that's all." Phoebe said and hiccoughed.

"We'll think of something Phoebe. You won't have to avoid him." Piper said.

Phoebe thanked everyone then they left her alone. She still had a bad feeling in her gut, but she put that down to the way she treated Dan. After all the man had been a comfort and she had just thrown him out. She decided that she would find him the next day and apologize, but for now she would rest. Laying her head down on her pillow, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Phoebe managed to avoid Dan for the following days, but she had to face him on the final night of the cruise. There was a major ball, a 'goodbye to new friends' ball if you like. Phoebe had wanted to stay in her cabin and pack but her family had told her she was going, and no arguments, so she quietly got ready, dreading the following hours. Slipping on her red dress with the corset fit she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different to when she would get ready for a party before. Except for the frown on her face that was clearly different. A knock sounded on her cabin door, bringing her from her thoughts, she walked over and opened the door, only for her heart to stop as she saw Dan standing there.

"Dan?" Phoebe said surprised.

"Phoebe! I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball?" He asked, holding his arm out to her.

"Er...sure." She replied and taking his arm, she let him lead her over the threshold.

Turning momentarily to lock the cabin door, she took a deep breath, and turned back to Dan. Smiling weakly at him, she took his arm again and they began walking. Dan looked at her. He could see she had had a bad few day's, she had clear bags under her eyes, even though she had applied make-up, and her smile was forced. He wanted to ask her what was troubling her, whether it was to do with what happened in her cabin the other day, but he wasn't sure he should bring it up. Instead he decided on small talk.

"You look beautiful, you know."

"Thank you" She said, not looking at him.

Silence

"How have you been?" He tried again

"Fine" She said.

The ballroom came into view and they entered, finding an empty table, they sat and watched as the ballroom filled. Phoebe saw her sister's and their men enter and she waved at them as they walked onto the dance floor, Brandon however stayed with his nephews, smiling and watching the girls dancing. Dan looked over at Phoebe, saw her watching her sister's and touched her hand.

"You want to dance?"

"Ok." She said and stood.

Walking onto the dance floor, they danced a quick song before a slow song came on. Dan thought she would make to go and sit down, but he was pleasantly surprised when she placed her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and held her to him. Halfway through the dance she looked up at him and looked as if she wanted to say something. But instead she took hold of his hand and led him off the dance floor and out of the hall. Leading him back to her cabin she opened the door and led him inside. Motioning for him to sit on her bed she began pacing.

"Dan, I feel I should explain my behavior the other day. But first I have to tell you about me. I have been thinking a lot about this, and I feel that if you are going to hear my reasons for throwing you out you have to know what I am." she said , he looked at her confused.

"What you are?"

"Dan, I am a witch, I have magical powers, and the reason I threw you out the other day was because I had a vision, a very upsetting vision." Phoebe said all in one breathe.

For a moment, Dan just sat staring at her, his mouth agape, until a smile crept onto his face.

"That is so cool, so you are a witch, hey so what this is the nineties." He then remembered what she had said about a vision. "What was this vision you had? Did it have something to do with me?"

Phoebe sighed, she was relieved he wasn't freaked out by her secret. She had thought long and hard about telling him, but had decided he needed to know, she couldn't go on feeling guilty for throwing him out forever.

.

"I saw the ship sinking....a fire.....and I saw.....I saw my sister's dead." She said looking down

She heard him suck in his breath and chanced a look up at him, his face was unreadable. But she was pleasantly surprised when he stood and wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair as she lay her head against his chest.

"Now I understand why you looked so scared, I'm sorry you had to see that Phoebe, it must have been an awful image."

She simply replied by nodding her head into his chest. Finally looking up at him she spoke.

"It could have happened too, I told my sister's and Leo about it, and Leo checked out the engine room, where I saw the fire starting, It turned out, one of the engines was dangerously overheating and was about to blow....."

"...Oh yea I remember the emergency repair that was ordered, so that was your doing was it. You saved an entire ship. "He looked into her face, smiling."Amazing" He said shaking his head and smiling, before having a thought, he looked at her.

"Does this mean your sister's are witches too?"

"Yes, and Leo, he's our white lighter, which is kind of like a guardian angel for good witches. Only Brandon hasn't shown any powers, it usually tends to be woman that get the powers in this family."

"This is so cool." Dan said grinning at her.

"Dan?" Phoebe said suddenly serious again. "You can't tell anyone about us, about what we do, it could be dangerous for us. What we do, we have to keep to ourselves. I shouldn't have told you in the first place really." Phoebe said searching his eyes for any signs of mistrust, she saw none.

"Hey, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, or your sister's, Phoebe, you saved my life and the entire ships, the least I can do is honor your secret." He said as he bent his head down and kissed her lips.

She felt herself melt into his arms. Had never felt such emotion run through her whole body before. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back, Her body was screaming for his touch. And as they fell to the floor she whispered a soft 'thank you'.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: LOST FAMILY WOES WRITTEN BY CLAIRE**

An hour later Phoebe was laying in Dan's arms. Her usual smile had returned and Dan was lying stroking her back. He looked over at her and with his free hand he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Miss Halliwell" He said kissing her lips tenderly.

"Thank you Mr. Brewster." She said giggling.

"I guess we better get dressed, I have duties. Captains going to be wondering were I am by now."

Dan said as he peeled himself away from Phoebe and got his clothes on. Phoebe did the same, but into a summery dress, and not the one she wore for the ball.

"Yea my sister's are going to be suspicious too" She said laughing.

What happened next happened so fast, Phoebe heard a knock on the cabin door and Prue's voice on the other side, but all of a sudden, a dark figure appeared in the room, making Dan gasp. Phoebe screamed as a fireball was thrown and it hit Dan square in the chest. He burst into flames and vanished as Prue threw the door open and threw the demon into the wall. He stumbled up and after looking at Prue and Phoebe he shimmered out. Phoebe screamed louder as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Prue grabbed her in her arms. Falling to the floor Prue held Phoebe while she screamed and shook in pain.

A few days later, the girls were back home, Phoebe had stayed mainly in her room. Prue and Piper were worried about her, Brenda called daily, to enquire as to her wellbeing.

Phoebe was lying on her bed, thinking back to what she told the captain about Dan. A passenger had informed him that she had seen Dan leave with Phoebe, and the captain had sought Phoebe out. Phoebe had lied and told him that Dan had escorted her to her cabin and left. The captain had believed her and gone on his way. The last she heard they were treating it as a 'man overboard' situation, when they hadn't been able to locate him. At the present moment she was laying on her bed, a large pillow tucked under her chin and tears silently falling down her cheeks. She couldn't get that look of terror on Dan's face as he burned out of her mind.

Piper and Prue entered her room.

"Knock, knock, can we come in?" Piper asked.

Phoebe just nodded her head and her sister's walked toward her. Prue sat on the bed and placed her arm around Phoebe's shoulder, causing her to lean into her. Piper took hold of her hand.

"Are you coming for something to eat, Phoebe, you haven't eaten since we got home?" Prue asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry." Phoebe replied.

"Please, for me?" Prue begged, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

Phoebe looked at her, and couldn't help but grin, Prue always knew how to get her own way.

"Ok, just a little bite. If you promise to stop with that face." Phoebe said hugging Prue before getting up of the bed.

Prue followed but swayed and had to sit back down on Phoebe's bed again.

"Woah, dizzy spell." Prue said standing again, shaking her head then looking at her sister's who grabbed her arms looking concerned said.

"Don't worry, it's probably too much sun. Come on Pheebs, waffles a la Prue coming up."

Grabbing Phoebe's hand Prue led her downstairs. Reaching the kitchen Phoebe sat down at the table while Prue went about preparing a meal for her.

"So waffles and bacon with egg on top sound ok?" Prue asked.

"Sure, but can you do me a favor? Let Piper cook it." Phoebe said grinning at Prue.

Prue turned and looked at her, placing her hand on her chest she feigned hurt.

"Phoebe honestly, I'm hurt, do you not like my cooking?"

"Not as much as Piper's" She said grinning.

"Oh..you..oh" Prue said grinning then throwing a dish towel at her.

Piper took up the position of chef while Prue sat down next to Phoebe.

"So you and Jamie? That was pretty serious between you two wasn't it? Is he going to come visit?"

"He only lives in the town over. It's amazing, he's been so near all this time and we happen to meet on a cruise liner. It's insane." Prue said smiling.

"So you think he's a keeper then?" Piper asked while flipping bacon in a pan.

"It's a definite possibility. I just don't know how to tell him about our secret is all?" Prue said looking away thoughtfully.

"I told Dan." Phoebe said, Prue and Piper looked at her.

"You did? How did he take it?" Piper asked.

"Well, we made love afterwards so I think he took it quite well." Phoebe said looking down at her nails.

Prue knew she was dwelling on his death again. She pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's so unfair sis, you finally find a guy, and evil takes him from you, it's just....so unfair." Prue said still hugging her.

"I know. Ok what's say we eat then go do some sister-time shopping. I could really do with some new outfits, don't know 'bout you guys.!" Phoebe said after pulling away from Prue, but keeping hold of her hand.

"Sounds good to me, they have a new mall opening in south bay, we could check that out." Prue said.

"Great." Piper said.

An hour later they were pulling into south bay mall, They parked up the car and went in. Looking around they saw it was packed with people. They saw a bloomingdales and headed towards it. People were pushing and Phoebe was getting a little irate until she was nudged by a young woman with long brown hair.

Suddenly she was seeing her mom and her mom's old white lighter Sam, holding a baby in their arms. Just as soon as it had come, it left her. The young woman whispered 'sorry' and went about her business. Prue stopped in front of her and looked into her face concerned at her sister's sudden obvious vision.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"I saw mom and Sam holding a baby." Phoebe replied.

"Sam, as in mom's white lighter Sam? That Sam?" Prue asked.

"Why would you see mom and Sam after knocking into that girl?" Piper asked

"Why are you asking me, how could I know, but it's what I saw." Phoebe replied, shocked.

Phoebe looked around, she couldn't see the girl anywhere. Allowing Piper to pull her into the shop, Phoebe tried to shake that vision, but she couldn't No matter how hard she tried, she knew it meant something. She just had to find out what.

Phoebe spent the rest of the shopping trip not really concentrating, she couldn't shake the feeling that that girl had given her. Prue brought her round when she poked her, making Phoebe jump.

"Hey, what was that for?" Phoebe asked Prue, rubbing her side.

"I have asked your opinion on this dress twice and you have just stood there blankly, snap out of it Phoebe, that girl is gone."

"I can't Prue, and the dress is nice, I have to go look for her." Phoebe said,

Without another word she left Prue standing there, open mouthed, watching her back as she rushed off. Piper walked over to Prue.

"What's her hurry?"

"She's going to look for that girl." Prue said her face frowning.

"Are you worried?" Piper asked.

"When are you going to learn, I'm always worried.... but seriously. Joking aside, I'm worried she's doing this so she doesn't have to think about Dan. I mean she hasn't really talked about what happened to me. Has she to you?" Prue asked looking at Piper.

"Not really, I figured we would just let her work through it, and be there if she wants to talk to us."

"Oh, well that's a given, but I think one of us should talk to her." Prue said, watching as Phoebe's back turned a corner.

"You want me too don't you?" Piper said looking at Prue

"Well, you two always were closer than me and her." Prue said with her best puppy-dog face.

Piper slapped her arm. And Prue jumped giving a little 'oh'.

"Ok I'll talk to her tonight, happy now?" Piper said, and turning quickly on her heel, went looking at clothes.

Phoebe looked in all the shops she could find, but the girl was nowhere in sight. She walked around looking until her legs hurt, finally giving up and heading back to the entrance to the mall, to wait for her sister's. As she was waiting she heard a faint scream that was coming from outside, sensing danger she rushed to where she heard it, and saw a woman being attacked. She had long dark hair and Phoebe recognized her immediately. Rushing to help, Phoebe kicked the attacker who turned round surprised at Phoebe's attack. Phoebe screamed at the girl to stay down, and, jumped up and flew at the guy, knocking him hard onto the ground. Shocked he shimmered out and Phoebe stood there breathing hard. Turning to face the girl she saw her crouched down, her arms over her head, shaking, and she rushed to her side.

"Are you ok?"

The girl stayed quiet, until Phoebe tried to put her hand on her shoulder, she flinched and moved away. Phoebe tried again.

"It's ok, he's gone. What happened, why did he attack you?"

"I....I....don't know, I was leaving the mall when he approached me, said he needed help, that his son was hurt. I followed, I was stupid, always have to help, way to go Paige, good going" She said getting worked up.

She looked up at Phoebe, slowly lowering her arms.

"If you hadn't been near, I don't know what he would have done to me, thank you, you saved my life. I was stupid to follow him." Paige said her eye's looking into Phoebe's eye's, Phoebe could see the gratitude in them.

"Paige, it wasn't your fault."

Phoebe helped her up and Paige brushed herself down.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Phoebe...Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said holding her hand out to Paige.

"Paige Matthews" Paige said taking hold of her hand, then jumping as Phoebe seemed to loose her breath.

Phoebe immediately saw her mom and Sam again, they were holding a baby and smiling down at her.

She opened her eyes and saw a scared Paige looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok, Phoebe, you went all ...weird?" Paige asked.

"Er...um...er..do you need to be anywhere right now?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to get back to work why?"

"I...er...I have a friend in the police, I think he could help pick out the attacker...."

"No I don't think so, I don't want to go to the police, I just want to forget this happened...."

"Ok, well if you ever want to talk about it, you can find me most nights at p3, my sister owns it...."

"...Oh, I've been there, it's a great place."

"Well, my sister thanks you." Phoebe said laughing, Paige grinned.

"Well. I really better get going, I'm already late." Paige said starting to walk away.

"Hopefully I'll see you at p3 tonight." Phoebe called after her.

"Sure, why not." Paige said before waving and turning the corner.

Phoebe sighed and began walking back toward the mall. She saw her sister's waiting like they always did, and she rushed over to them.

"There you are, I was just about to call missing persons." Piper said hugging Phoebe.

"Did you find her then?" Prue asked.

"Oh I did better than that, I saved her." Phoebe said looking at her sister's shocked faces.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Prue asked again.

"Well I went looking for her yea."

"Yea..."

"I didn't find her, so I waited for you guys here, then I heard a scream and went to investigate, and saw her being attacked by a demon." Phoebe explained.

"By a demon, why would a demon attack her?"

"Maybe she's a witch and they want her power?" Piper suggested.

"No...No, she didn't seem to have one, but I'll tell you what else happened.....I had that same premonition, when I shook her hand."

"The one of mom and Sam?" Prue asked.

"That's the one, So I thought maybe when we get home, we could ask mom if she knows why a stranger would make me have a vision about her and Sam?" Phoebe asked, jumping on the balls of her feet.

"I think we better, you had that premonition for a reason, and we need to find out what mom knows." Prue said

The sister's all headed to Prue's car and they jumped in and drove home. Once they had all entered the manor they headed up to the attic, passing Leo, who had a bemused look on his face, when Piper just kissed him in passing. He watched as they ascended the attic stairs and decided to follow them, he was curious as to why they would need to go to the attic after a shopping trip. When he reached the attic he found Phoebe setting up white candles in a circle, and Piper and Prue flipping through the book.

"What's going on?"

"Summoning mom." Prue replied.

"Wait...why are you summoning Patty again? Did something happen?"

"You could say that..yea." Piper replied as Phoebe came and stood beside her and Prue. They said the spell.

"Here these words.

Hear my cry.

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the Great Divide."

Swirling white lights filled the center of the circle of candles and Patty Halliwell appeared, she looked at her girls curiously.

"Girl's, why have you summoned me, has something happened?"

"Well no one's dead, or you would know about it right?" Phoebe said "We have a question for you."

"A... a question?" Patty said nervously.

"Yea, we would like to know why a total stranger, who bumped into Phoebe earlier today, would give her a vision of you and Sam with a baby." Prue asked, her face straight.


	15. Chapter 15

hi there guys. yeah i know it's been ages! but i'm back with avenges! haha well, i'll try to continue ALL of my stories. thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

AGAIN, this story is NOT mine. this is written by a fellow Shannatic, **Claire.**

* * *

"Yea, we would like to know why a total stranger who bumped into Phoebe earlier today, would give her a vision of you and Sam with a baby?" Prue asked,her face straight.

Patty hung her head, she would have to tell them a deep breath she looked back up at her daughter's.

"When your father and i divorced, Sam was there for me, we fell in love. When i found out i was pregnant with Sam's baby, i had her in secret. I sent her to and orphanage, because i was worried you girls would be denied your power's, i was worried you wouldn't be charmed. I was going to tell you..."

"So why didn't you?" Prue asked, hurt showing in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me when i asked about Brenda and Brandon. I asked you...i asked you if there was any more secrets, and you lied...you told me no...why lie mom?" Prue said tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Prue, it was a mistake, i just didn't think you could handle another surprise like that.I was wrong." Patty said hanging her head again.

"No kidding mom, how could you do this to us? Tell us now, are there any more?" Prue raged

"No, no more, You are all found now."

"Yea we just have to convince Paige of that." Phoebe said.

"Paig...oh the 'p' imagine that." Piper said

Prue was still looking at her mom. She couldn't believe she had lied to them. Her heart was she felt sick and rushed out of the attic, past Leo, who was stood in shock at the news, and straight to the bathroom, where she threw up. She was brushing her teeth when Piper entered the bathroom.

"You ok sis?"

"Well I've just found out we have yet another sister, and that mom lied to us again, so yea I'm just peachy." Prue said sliding down the wall and hugging her knees.

"I meant this?" Piper said waving her hand at the toilet.

"Yea, I've had a funny stomach for a couple days now, it's probably just a bug, this news just increased the feelings that's all." Prue said.

"When was your last period Prue?" Piper asked.

Prue thought about it, then the truth dawned on her.

"Oh no." She said, looking at Piper.

Prue and Piper made their way down to the kitchen, Piper holding onto a shocked called up to Phoebe as they went, and she soon joined them in the Prue's face she rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Prue?"

"We think Prue bought more than herself back from the cruise." Piper said, looking at Phoebe and then to Prue's didn't click at first.

"Oh no, not another sand fly, or dangerous illness.I don't think i can handle another sis...what?" Phoebe said as Piper shook her head, while helping Prue sit down.

"Put it this way, she didn't leave Jamie at the docks, she bought him home with her." Piper said, nodding her head up and down. But Phoebe still didn't click.

"Huh?" Was all she said.

"For god's sake Phoebe i think I'm pregnant." Prue said getting exasperated.

Phoebe sat up straight, her mouth open staring at Prue.

"Oh my god, Prue are you sure?"

"I've worked it out in my head, I'm three days late.I'm never late, I'm always on time." Prue explained.

"Your not kidding...what?" Phoebe said as Piper swatted her arm.

"This is not the time to be making jokes Prue, we need to find out for sure. I'll go to the pharmacy and buy you a tester kit. Then we can do one tonight, and in the morning, to be ?"

Prue just nodded, and held her head in her hands.

"What am i going to tell Jamie if it's positive, which it will be as I've never been late before?" Prue said almost in tears.

"Leo, LEO!" Piper yelled and Leo orbed in.

"You yelled?"

"Yes come on, orb me." Piper said and Leo grabbed Piper and they orbed out. Phoebe looked at Prue and sat down beside her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"What are you gonna do if you are pregnant?"

Prue looked up at the concern in her face, and pulled her into a hug, her head on Phoebe's chest.

"I guess I'm gonna be a , Prue Halliwell, a mother."

"Prue, this might not be the right time to say this, but, when we were growing up, you would look after us like a mother would, i always loved you as a mother figure first and a sister baby will have the most wonderful, brave, kick-ass mommy ever to walk this planet, she will be lucky to have you."

Prue looked into her baby sister's eye's and saw the truth in she felt she would be ok, even if Jamie didn't want to know, she would always have her sister' her hands up to Phoebe's face she bought her down and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you sis'...You're the best. but don't tell Piper i said tha..."

"Don't tell me what?" Piper said at that moment, as she orbed back in with Leo.

"Oh nothing, did you get one?" Prue asked. Piper held a bag out to her.

Taking the bag, Prue headed to the downstairs bathroom and followed the steps on the test, reading it after she had dipped the was two pink lines for positive, a blue line for would take two minutes and Prue was getting nervous waiting. A knock sounded on the bathroom door and she quickly pulled her pants up and called for her sister's to enter. Piper and Phoebe reached her side and they had put a facecloth over the test so her sister's wouldn't have to see what the stick was sat in and as she looked at her watch to time the test, she got butterflies in her stomach. All to soon the two minutes were up and Prue pulled the stick out from under the cloth. Looking at it, her body slumped back against the toilet.

"Well? What does it say? Piper asked.

"It says your going to be an auntie, I'm definitely pregnant, look." Prue said turning the test toward her sister. There was two bold lines in pink showing up.

"Oh hunny." Piper said going to hug Prue.

"It's ok, maybe this is a good thing. Can you guys give me some time. I have to get rid of this and go call Jamie." Prue asked.

"Sure, come on Pheeb's." Piper said standing up and pulling on Phoebe's arm.

Once they had left, Prue emptied the pot her urine was in and threw the test in the wastebasket, then after washing her hands, she made her way to her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello Jamie, it's Prue, can you call me at home as soon as you get this message please. It's urgent i talk to you. Ok bye" Prue said and hung up the phone.

She hated talking to machines, and usually she would hang up when she got one, but this was important. She sat down on her bed and looked of into space, Then dialing in a number she waited for it to be picked up.

"Brenda Walsh, How may i help you."

"Bren' it's Prue, could you and Brandon come over, there's a few things we need to talk about?"

Brenda could hear the stress in her sister's voice and knew something was wrong.

"Sure, do you want us to come over tonight?"

"No...no...tomorow will be fine, i need sleep right now. Call it 10am ok?"

"Sure sounds fine, unlike you, is something wrong Prue?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, see you soon, love you." Prue said and hung up.

Standing up Prue walked over to her closet, Walking in, she went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a clean pair of pajama's and slipped out of her day clothes and into her pajama's. Then crawling into bed, she fell asleep as soon as she lay down.

The following morning Prue was sat at the kitchen table, her hands around a steaming mug of coffee, her head down, thinking about what she was going to do now she was going to be a phone pulled her out of her daydream and she jumped up to answer it.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Prue it's Jamie, you wanted to speak to me?"

Prue felt her heart speed up at his voice,it had been a week since she had seen him, but they had spoken every other day since.

"Jamie hi, i er, i was wondering if we could meet a little later today, i..er...i have something i want to say to you?"

"You're not breaking up with me i hope?" He said his voice sounding worried.

'no, but you might break up with me once you know' Prue thought to herself, but instead said.

"No of course not, can i see you, today? Maybe after lunch?"

"Well i'm not at work so i could drive up for a visit if you want, stay for a few days?"

"I would like that, i've missed you, i could show you around town if you like?" Prue said, relieved he could come.

"Ok well i better go now and pull some things together if you want me there by dinner and Prue, i'm glad you called.I've really missed you too."

"Not as much as i have, love you, see you later." Prue said and hung up, just as Piper walked into the kitchen.

She saw Prue's face and immediately pulled her into a hug.

"You sleep at all last night?" Piper asked.

"Not really, kept thinking about the baby and Paige, what are we gonna do about her, i mean, how do we tell her we are sisters?" Prue said.

"Well, i guess we just tell her like we did Brenda, and hope for the best." Piper said.

"Oh no, i'm not going to wear another disguise, Piper." Prue said grinning.

"Ok, not EXACTLY like how we told Brenda, i mean, we'll just be honest with her, and hope for the best." Piper reasoned.

"I guess..." The doorbell rang and Phoebe called from the lounge that she would get it. "..We just have to tell Brenda and Brandon now, that could be one shock to many for , guys." Prue said as Brenda, Brandon and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and hugged Prue and Piper.

"Prue you ok? You look pale?" Brandon asked his sister.

"I've had better days, i found out i am pregnant, last night." Prue said and Brenda's face lit up in a smile as she flung herself on Prue.

"Omg, Prue that is fantastic...wait...you are happy about it aren't you?"

Prue smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, truth was she wanted this baby, ever since she helped a young boy called Max, who had been kidnapped because of his power's, she had always thought she would make a good she didn't think she could do it if Jamie didn't want it.

"I don't know, i haven't told Jamie yet, i want this baby, but if he doesn't, i don't think i could do it on my own." she said honestly.

"But you wouldn't be on your own, you would have us all.I have some old baby clothes i kept from the boys, and i have basinettes you could borrow, so thats that out of the way. We will all help out..." Brenda began but Prue cut her off.

"...that's very nice of you Bren', but we also have to think about our Charmed lives too. I mean what if demons attack and i get hurt, or when the baby's born, if demon's go after her, after all, i'm the eldest sister, supposedly the strongest, so if my baby is magical, she would be the perfect target for every Tom, Harry or Bealzebub out there."

"We won't let that happen Prue." Phoebe said

"But how can you stop it Pheeb's, it's our life, it's what we do...Ow." Prue said then rubbed her chest as her face screwed up.

"What." Piper asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a little heartburn." Prue replied.

"Give me five minutes, and i'll whip up the perfect remedy for that." Piper said, and began pulling out potion ingrediants from the cupbourds.

Prue looked at her sister helping her and felt love grow in her breast, maybe she would be ok, she had family who loved her dearly, if Jamie did run a mile when he found out she knew she would be was however the other matter they needed to explain to Brenda and Brandon, Looking at them watching Piper, Brenda helping her cut up ingrediants Prue stood slowly and cleared her throat.

"Brenda, Brandon there is something else we need to tell you, something that took us by surprise recently, maybe we should go into the lounge?"

"Er..sure, "

Brenda looked at Piper, who nodded, before following Prue into the lounge and sitting down in the same chair she had sat in when she had found out her sister's where witches. Prue sat opposite and wrung her hands together, not really knowing where to begin.

"We found out yesterday that we have another sister out there." Prue simply stated.

"What, another one, who is she, do you...have you met her?" Brenda asked, Brandon just looked shocked.

"Phoebe met her yesterday, bumped into her, literally. She had a premonition of our mom and her old whitelighter holding a baby, when Phoebe touched her, and later after she saved her life from a demon, she shook her hand and had the same vision.." Prue began.

"Then we came home and summoned mom, and she told us about told us she had given her up because she was afraid we would be denied our power's or and in that time witches and whitelighters were forbidden to be together, let alone have kids together..."Phoebe continued.

"but isn't Leo...?"

"Yea, he is, they let him and Piper marry because they saw how much they loved each other." Prue replied.

"Back to this other sister?" Brandon said. "Is she the last, i mean are there anymore of us out there?"

"I asked mom that too, and she said no. Paige is the thing now is to get her to believe have to find her and tell her." Prue said.

Brenda was thinking, this was a lot to take in. Another sister, another aunt to her boys. She looked up at Prue, who was at present massaging her breast, Brenda was concerned.

"Are you ok, Prue?"

"Yea...i'm gonna go see if the potion's ready. I'll be right back."

Prue stood and walked to the kitchen. Upon entering she found Piper ladleing the potion into a glass.

"Oh good it's chest is..."

Prue never got to finish for at that moment she fell to the floor not moving.

"PRUEEE, oh my god LEOOOO" Piper screamed, alerting the other's who ran in. She ran to her side.

"What happened?" Phoebe shouted at Piper as she fell beside Prue.

"She just walked in and "

Leo orbed in .

"What?"

"Prue, Leo," Piper said stroking her sister's hair.

Brenda and Brandon looked on helpless. Leo held his hands above Prue and they glowed.A few seconds later Prue opened her eye's and looked up at all the faces looking down at her. Sitting up holding her head she said.

"Oh please tell me i didn't faint?"

"Sorry sweety but you did, Leo could this be the baby?"

"So you ARE pregnant then? Well it could be, i i should check with the elde..."

"No, i'll be fine " Prue said making to stand up, Brandon and Leo both grabbed an arm each."I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, When Jamie gets here, send him on up please." Prue said heading to the door.

"Wait Prue, the potion." Piper reminded.

"Oh yea, Thanks sis." Prue said, and after drinking the potion turned and headed to the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other and then Phoebe pulled Piper aside.

"I don't want to worry you sis, but you wouldn't by any chance have one of those tester kits spare would you?"

Piper pulled Phoebe into the utility room and shut the door, holding her hand up against the frame.

"Ok, what?"

"I er..i'm late too, by two days." Phoebe said looking down.

"Oh my god, this can not be think your pregnant too?"

"It's possible, yea." Piper began pacing.

Phoebe looked up at her sister, worried by the look on her face. Until Piper turned and looked at her, taking hold of her arms, she looked right into Phoebes eye's.

"I put the second testing kit in Prue's bathroom cabinet, go test yourself, then come straight will deal with this when we know for sure if you are or not.." Piper said letting go of Phoebe's arms, then as an after thought she pulled her sister into a hug.

"It'll be ok, we'll get through this Pheeb's, don't worry."

"Thanks Piper, ok...the moment of truth, I'll be back in two"

Phoebe said and left the utility room. Piper stood there for a few seconds shaking her head, before joining the rest of the family. Brenda looked at her as she followed Phoebe out, her eye's asking what was wrong, Piper just shook her head and went about making a pot of would do she thought to herself.


End file.
